


Hollow Knight One-Shots (Requests Closed, Discontinued)

by vindictivewithvendettas



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, My Wattpad username is divineretribution24, My first story on ao3, NOT EVEN A REFERENCE TO IT, WE DON’T DO ANY NON-CONSENSUAL STUFF HERE, We do all kinds of stuff here, consent is attractive, different username, fluffy stuff, have fun lmao, i do requests, ohh boy here we go, sad stuff, same author, theres a format on one of the chapters, there’s a version of this story on Wattpad, what could go wrong?, yandere stuff, you name it we GOT IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 32,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindictivewithvendettas/pseuds/vindictivewithvendettas
Summary: The title describes the contents of the book.Any requests will be appreciated. I can do x-readers, characters shipped with other characters, romance-free stories, I can insert your OCs into stories (my OC, a Vessel named Kira, might cameo if a story takes place in the Abyss).If you have an idea, just go for it!
Relationships: Ghost/OMC, Grimm/Reader, Grimm/The Knight, Herrah/Lurien, Hornet/Lace, Hornet/Quirrel (Hollow Knight), Lost Kin and Quirrel, Nailmaster Mato and The Knight, Nightmare King Grimm/Reader, Nightmare King Grimm/The Knight, OFC and OMC - Relationship, Pale King/Reader, Pale King/White Lady, Pure Vessel/Reader, The Collector/Reader, The Hollow Knight and The Knight, Tiso/God Tamer, Willoh/Reader
Comments: 182
Kudos: 318





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo I’m new to this crap let’s gooooooo

Hello, and welcome to this book! My update schedule is about as unpredictable as a Grub Mimic and can only be found out by dream nailing me or whacking me with a nail, but as a reader, you can't do that, so you're gonna have to deal with it.

Requests are welcomed, but I'll add things if an idea comes to me. REQUEST FORMAT: For those who want to submit requests, I've set up a format for it! — name the pairing (optional). —will there be an OC in it? If so, describe them. —is it fluff, angst, smut, etc.? (I WON'T DO ANYTHING NON-CONSENSUAL!) —use a prompt if you like! Or leave it up to me and my overactive mind. Have fun!


	2. Yandere Pure Vessel x Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere stories! There is no happy ending for you, just a heads up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Vessel is a precious boi who needs to be protected, but... y’know... inspiration struck.
> 
> This will be written in first person when it comes to you, but the Pure Vessel is written in third person because reasons.

The Pale King put me in charge of training the Pure Vessel, which is odd, since I'm not one of the Five Great Knights, or good with children...

The Vessel in question sat in front of me, head tilted. If I didn't know any better, I would call the look on its face curiosity. But no. It, unlike its siblings, was truly hollow. There was nothing in it. It couldn't be curious.

I held out a hand. It grabbed onto it, and I pulled it onto its feet. I walked it to the training room, and gave it one of the training nails there. It took it from me, almost hesitantly.

Almost. It was hollow. Empty. Nothing in it.

Still, I found myself questioning the King's assurances that it couldn't feel. So far, it had displayed two emotions in the span of ten minutes. That's more than He said that it would show.

I shook my head. I was just imagining things. I began to show the Pure Vessel the basics of fighting with the nail. 

We went on like that, training the Pure Vessel so it could withstand whatever it was going to be up against. The Pale King wouldn't tell me. He wouldn't tell anyone, save for the Five Great Knights and His wife, the White Lady.

I returned to the throne room. The Pale King sat behind a sheer black fabric, as to tone down His brilliance, but I could see Him just fine. 

I bowed deeply, gesturing the Pure Vessel to do the same. It copied me, bowing until it's horns nearly brushed against the cold marble floor.

When I straightened, so did it. I kept my head dipped slightly in respect, and once it noticed, it once again mimicked me.

The Pale King asked, His deep voice echoing through the room, "How was the training session?"

I responded, head still lowered, "It went well, your Highness. The Pure Vessel learns quickly through imitation, as well as practice. It perfected the basics within an hour, while it would have taken a common knight like myself at least two weeks."

"How long did it take you, (Y/N)?" The King questioned. I answered, "One week, your Highness."

"Ah," He said. "I had heard from one of my Five Knights, Isma, that you were a quick learner and adaptable to new situations. That is why I chose you, for the Five were adamant that you would be good for the job."

My cheeks heated up. I was flattered by the praise, unaware that the Five had been watching me. "Thank you, your Highness," I said, almost tripping over my words. That would have been embarrassing, stammering in front of Him like that!

The King chuckled, and I was dismissed.

The Pure Vessel stayed with Him, and I went to the Pleasure House to relax.

I found Hegemol there, along with Dryya and Ze'mer. Ze'mer was accompanied by a mantis youth who reminded me of one of the Mantis Lords, the only male one.

I stood there for a moment, wondering if I should leave them be or go to the other side of the Hot Spring.

Just when I decided to leave, Dryya spotted me.

"Oh, hello, (Y/N)! Come to enjoy the Hot Spring?" She called. Hegemol waved, and Ze'mer and the mantis tilted their heads in respect. Flustered, I stammered, "Y-Yeah, I was." Dryya patted the spot next to her. "Come, sit down!"

I walked over to the group, sitting down and sighing in relief as my muscles, aching from the training, were healed of their soreness by the Soul-infused water.

"I'm sure you already know who most of us are," Dryya said, a teasing note in her voice. Hegemol laughed, the sound as soft as his words always were.

Ze'mer said, her foreign accent coloring her words, "Le'mer, che' wonders what you think of your task."

"The Pure vessel is a quick learner. I find myself almost meeting my match when sparring with it." I left out the part where I saw curiosity and hesitance in its eyes and stance.

The mantis youth commented, "I heard it's eyes are empty, yet they glisten in the light." 

"They are, and they do," I confirmed.

We chatted, and laughed, and shared stories—Ze'mer had some pretty interesting ones from her time outside of Hallownest—until I grew tired and left to sleep. They invited me to come another time. It felt nice to be included.

***

The Pure Vessel—it's siblings had all named themselves, and they had named it Vedanth, but no one needed to know that—was left alone with its father after the lovely knight (Y/N) was dismissed. It was disappointed, but had learned early on that any emotion had to be shoved down. It turned a blank stare to the Pale King.

The King said to it, "Let's see your form," and stepped out from behind the fabric muting His glow. Vedanth—yes, it preferred to call itself that, and no, no one needed to know—held its training nail before it in a battle stance, just like the lovely (Y/N) taught it to. The King said, "Perfect. What else have you learned?" Vedanth showed Him the different moves and techniques it learned, and when it went to show Him that it knew how to parry, a shining blade slammed on top of its nail.

Luckily, (Y/N) had taught Vedanth to be prepared for anything, so it was already braced for impact. The Pale King murmured, "Not bad.." under His breath. The shimmering blade vanished, and Vedanth was dismissed as well, to the Pleasure House.

No one was there when it entered. It spent some time in the water, feeling any pain it had from training melt away.

When a guard came to pick it up—not the beautiful and kind (Y/N), unfortunately—it was tired and ready to go to sleep.

When it awoke the next morning, (Y/N) was there to take it to training. It almost grabbed her hand before it realized she hadn't offered it, and that would mean it had a will, so it couldn't. It shoved down its disappointment where even the brightest light couldn't reach it.

Once they were in the training room, however, an excruciating pain flared through its body, pushing at its shell. Vedanth bit down a scream.

(Y/N) gasped. "You're molting!" She scooped Vedanth up and sprinted to the Pleasure House, placing it in the Soul-infused water. The Soul healed the pain in its body, and it almost cried in relief.

It turns out that the Pale King was also in the Pleasure House. (Y/N) noticed at the same time Vedanth did, and immediately started apologizing. 

"I'm so sorry, your Highness! The Pure Vessel started to molt, and I freaked out, and—"

"It's molting?" The King asked. (Y/N) looked up from where her face was in her hands. 

"Yes, it is." She replied. The King clasped His hands together. "That's wonderful to hear! It means that it's more likely to be able to properly fulfill its task!"

Oh, right, its task. Vedanth hated what it was supposed to do. It would much rather spend time with (Y/N). 

It snapped out of its thoughts when it heard a crack.

Its shell! It was breaking!

It once again had to shove down its emotions, ignoring its panic and keeping its eyes and body language blank. It felt its shell and mask falling away, but there was another shell and mask there? And he was taller? Thinner?

Is this was molting was?

(Y/N) helped Vedanth up. It was her height now. It could see her face in perfect detail now. But it couldn't stare for long. The King was there. And He couldn't know.

The Pale King was circling Vedanth, observing the changes in its appearance. He nodded every once in a while. Finally, He stopped, and said to (Y/N), "It should be stronger as well."

She nodded once. "We'll leave you be now, Your Highness." She led Vedanth out and back to the training room.

***

The months went by like this, and as time went on, Vedanth learned more about emotions. It learned about happiness, and sadness, and anger, and love. It began to attach these emotions to its experiences.

It was happy when (Y/N) came to pick it up for training. It was sad when she left. It was angry when the King talked about its "purpose". 

And it was madly in love with the lovely and beautiful (Y/N).

But Vedanth knew that she only cared about it in an almost motherly way. And she was beginning to talk to a "Nailmaster Mato". And they were beginning to spend more time together. Away from the palace. Away from Vedanth.

No matter. Vedanth was born of God, yes, but it was also born of Void, it knew how to travel through the shadows, unseen and unheard and unfelt.

It also knew where Nailmaster Mato lived, because it had followed (Y/N) one day. Up in the Howling Cliffs, where there was no one to witness the Nailmaster's death.

And once he was dead, (Y/N) would come back and lose herself in training to forget him. She would spend more time with Vedanth, and soon come to love it like it loved her.

Yes, it was a perfect plan.

***

I walked out of Nailmaster Mato's house in the Howling Cliffs. I had to get back to the palace so I could get to sleep. If I didn't get enough sleep, than the Pure Vessel's training would be ruined, and I couldn't have that! Who knows what the poor thing would be going up against? It could be torn to shreds!

I almost viewed the Vessel as my child, in a way. I hoped I could take it to Mato one day and he could teach it his Nail Art and help me train it. I wanted to marry Mato sometime in the future. He was so charming, and handsome, and caring...

I didn't realize I was standing still dreaming about my life with Mato until I heard him scream.

It was a scream of agony, and a sickening crunch followed, as if someone had snapped his neck or broken his spine. I ran back to his house, hoping against hope that I wouldn't be too late.

I skidded into the room only to see the Pure Vessel standing over him, blood on its nail, malice on its face.

I cried, "What have you done?!" It looked up at me in horror, panic shining in its eyes. And then it spoke.

"No, (Y/N), you don't understand! I did it because I love you! He was in the way!"

"I was going to marry him!" I wailed, covering his body with mine. "We were going to spend the rest of our lives together!"

The Vessel tried to put a hand on my back, but I slapped it away from me. That didn't deter it, though, because it lifted me up bridal-style and held me to its chest. I thrashed about, screaming and sobbing, but it held firm. It pushed its forehead against mine.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice.

"Le'mer? Che' hears your cries..." 

I cried out. "Ze'mer!"

Ze'mer peered into the house. She gasped as she saw the scene.

She rushed in, nail drawn, but the Vessel stepped into the shadows. Before I knew it, I was somewhere else.

I recognized the area as Deepnest, but I didn't know where in Deepnest I was. All I knew is that I was stuck with this not-so-pure Vessel in a dark area known for killing outsiders.

A nest of sorts seemed to be built here, blankets and cloaks and pillows gathered to make a cozy-looking place to sleep. But as comfortable as it looked, I did not want to be here!

The Vessel, still holding me close, said, "This is our new home! We can live here and be together!

"Are you out of your mind?!" I screamed. I heard the skittering of a Stalking Devout somewhere nearby. I guess it heard me. Good. I'd rather die at the claws of a Stalking Devout than suffer this fate.

"Shh! It'll hear you!" The Vessel pressed a hand to my mouth. I bit it. Hard.

It hissed, but didn't remove its hand. Damn it. 

I heard the skittering return, along with the sound of even more skittering, but from a different bug.

I began to thrash again, the sudden movement startling the Vessel. It let to of me for a second, but that was enough for me to get away. I ran towards the sound.

I crashed into someone. I looked up to see Herrah the Beast.

Uh oh.

Stalking Devouts were fine, but Herrah was known to be especially cruel to outsiders.

I guess she saw the tears running down my face, or the panic and fear in my expression, or both, because instead of capturing me, she pointed somewhere behind her.

"Ask Hornet for a place to hide. She'll help you."

Ah, right, Hornet. Her daughter. I didn't bother to question her kindness and just ran.

Instead of Hornet, however, I found another Stalking Devout. A Weaver was alongside it. I bowed my head and accepted my fate as they bound me in a web.

***

Instead of dying, however, they took me to the Beast's Den. Herrah was already waiting there, a scowl on her face. I mean, I was technically trespassing, so she had a right to be mad.

I realized this was an interrogation. Herrah loomed over me. "You wear the armor of a Royal Knight," she said, a suspicious tone in her voice. "What are you doing here in Deepnest? Your King and I signed a treaty that we would leave each other alone."

"He didn't send me," I rasped, my voice exhausted from screaming at the Vessel.

Her eyes narrowed. "So why are you here?"

"I was taken."

"By?"

"The Pure Vessel. Only it wasn't as pure as I thought."

"Hm? How so?"

I really didn't want to talk about it, yet I didn't have a choice. I told my story. Herrah's facial expression went from suspicious to pity to anger. I was scared that she was mad at me, until she turned her back and walked to the other side of the room.

"That Wyrm swore His Vessel was Pure! He came to me and said that He wanted me to sleep eternally for this Vessel, only for it to fall in love with its teacher and kill for her hand!"

I didn't bother to defend the King. She was angry enough.

"Sasha!" She barked. The Weaver that had brought me here straightened. 

"Yes?"

"Write a summons to the King. Tell him it's urgent."

"Of course."

And with that, Sasha skittered off. Herrah sighed and used a claw to cut the web binding me. I thanked her quietly.

She looked me up and down. "You have some of the features of a Weaver, and yet you aren't one."

My face flushed in embarrassment. "My mother was a Weaver, and my father was a mantis. It was a fleeting thing, their relationship, and when it was over, neither wanted me, so they left me in the Capital, where a guard found me and took me in. I can't spin my own webs, but I am creative and can weave other things quite well."

"Hm..." Herrah hummed. Before she could reply, Sarah came back into the room, the Pale King behind her with a dark veil on. His glow was significantly muted, but He still lit up the room.

I immediately tried to stand and bow, but I was weakened from the struggling I did against the Vessel and the rough treatment the Stalking Devout that carried me here gave me. I was bruised all over.

The King's eyes widened. "(Y/N)!"

"Your Highness..." I whispered. He straightened. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"I should be asking you that!" Herrah snapped. "Why is it that I find this poor girl taken here by your so-called 'Pure Vessel' after he killed an innocent bug for her love?!"

The King froze. "I—"

The Vessel chose that moment to leap into the room. Its nail was coated in blood, and its eyes promised more bloodshed.

"What the hell?!" The King yelled.

When the Vessel's eyes locked onto mine, I knew I was doomed.

"Why would you run from me?" It cried. "Don't you understand that I love you?"

"Leave me alone!" I said hoarsely, no longer able to shout.

"Vessel!" The King roared.

"My name is Vedanth!" It roared right back. Darkness surrounded it, darker than even the shadows of Deepnest.

It darted forward, but just as it was about to grab me, a needle struck it in the forehead. A battle cry echoed through the room before a small figure, four-armed and dressed in red, flew into the room via a thread attached to said needle.

Hornet.

The Vessel—Vedanth—pulled the needle out of its mask and stabbed Hornet in the chest with it. Despair rushed through me when I remembered that it was me who taught it how to kill.

Sarah immediately sprinted forward and began wrapping Hornet's wound, trying to save her. Vedanth kicked both aside and grabbed me by my upper right arm. I winced as it squeezed, the bruise I had there sending pain through my arm.

Herrah screamed in rage and charged at Vedanth, but it dodged her and ran to the shadows. Once again, I found myself somewhere else.

This time, we were in a temple. I knew this temple, knew what god it used to worship. That god—well, goddess—was long gone. Why was I here?

"It is my task to be trapped here and seal in the Radiance. If I am to do it, you are to do it with me!"

And with that, Vedanth, in a last-ditch effort to be with me forever, chained himself to the fixture at the top of the temple.

A glowing light lit up the darkness, and Vedanth absorbed it, glowing orange until the light took the form of a giant moth for a split second and was gone.

A sinking feeling settled in me as the temple's door shut.

***

The Knight pushed open the door, the Hollow Knight chained within. To the bound figure's right, a limp corpse—not quite Weaver yet not quite Mantis—lay, tear stains forever imprinted on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write an alternate ending, but I happen to like this one. Have a good one!


	3. The Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the lives of the siblings that fell through the cracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NOT a happy one.

Thorn pushed their way out of the shattered masks of their siblings. They had heard a sound from above. As the figure jumped lower, they could make out some familiar horns and a blank stare.

Ghost...

One of the few escapees from the Abyss, Ghost was known amongst the Kin for their strength. There were few in the Abyss who could match the resilience of them.

Thorn watched as Ghost descended. Their sibling seemed confused, as if they didn't recognize their surroundings. Thorn decided it would be best to leave them alone, for their nail looked honed and ready for battle if someone were to prove to be a threat.

And the battle-weary look in Ghost's eyes showed that they would rather not have to raise their weapon.

Felix popped their head up from within a pile of masks. Like most of the Kin, they were mute, but the questioning tilt of their head made up for their lack of speech.

Is that Ghost?

Thorn nodded. Felix looked back to Ghost, and narrowed their eyes, before ducking back into the pile of masks, coming to the same conclusion as Thorn.

More of Thorn's siblings peered at Ghost from their hiding places, but they all chose to return to them. Thorn wondered what Kari would think, but Kari was somewhere else in the Abyss, where the Lifeblood Creature was. What did Kari name that thing? Jonas?

Ghost began walking towards Thorn. Thorn froze, realizing that they had been spotted, but didn't run. Fear was a foreign thing in the Abyss. They were cut off from the world there. They were safe from the Wyrm and His scrutinizing eyes.

Ghost tried to tap Thorn on the shoulder, only for their hand to go through it. Thorn leaned away from the hand, not liking the feeling of it inside their body. Ghost pulled their hand away, seemingly embarrassed.

Ghost and Thorn stared at each other for a while, neither knowing what to do. A loud thump sounded from behind Ghost, and both turned their heads to see Kari, her cracked mask leaking void onto her tattered burgundy cloak.

Kari was one of the few Kin who had kept her body, and one of the half of them that had chosen a gender for herself. One of her horns—as well as the whole side of her head, but not the front—had fallen off after she landed in the Abyss. Void flowed out of the hole in a mockery of what she had lost.

Kari simply stood up from the crouch that she had landed in, brushed some dust off of her cloak, and walked away. She never wanted to bother with that sort of thing. She was what normal bugs would call a hermit, spending all of her time away from the Kin with the Lifeblood Creature.

Sometimes Thorn wondered what Vedanth would think of the Abyss now. They probably wouldn't have thought anything at all. They were the Chosen One, after all. They were Pure. 

Ghost watched the spot where Kari had been for a while. Then they walked away, towards the Room of Screaming Faces. Thorn heard a shriek—a cry of Wraiths—and then silence. Ghost ran out of the room, seemingly excited, and waved at Thorn before running off in the direction of the lighthouse. 

Thorn curled back up in their hiding spot. They were fine here. They were safe.

***

Gabby watched as Ghost entered the Lighthouse, and shrieked against the glow of His Light as it filled the room. The Kin flew in all different directions, screaming and crying out for the Lord of Shades to save them. Gabby saw Loree, poor, sweet Loree, get swallowed up by the light and disappear.

When the glow faded a bit, it revealed what was left of Loree. A small ball of darkness, flitting about to find someone to save her. Gabby gathered her up and flew away from the Light.

***

The Shade Cloak glistened black upon Ghost's shoulders and the Kin watched their sibling ascend. Didn't they remember their Kin? Didn't they care?

As they heard the Gendered Child speak about a "crucial emptiness", they realized that no, they didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good one!


	4. Hornet x Quirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by YusefClark on Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff. Just tooth-rotting fluff, with a hint of angst because Ghost is dead.

Hornet was used to solitude.

She spent every day traversing the kingdom, helping bugs who needed the assistance, and slaying any beast or infected citizen who got in her way. Any explorer who came into Hallownest usually didn't make it.

But there was one who caught her eye.

He wore a familiar-looking mask and wielded a nail like it was second nature. The Vessel that had returned to the kingdom seemed to be good friends with him as well, so he must be friendly.

Hornet searched her memory of before the kingdom's fall to see if she recognized the adventurer.

It was a few days before the name came to her.

Quirrel.

Monomon the Teacher's assistant, who helped her become a Seal to protect the Pure Vessel when it was finally prepared for its duty. The task had taken Quirrel's memory as well, and he had disappeared shortly after.

Now, it appeared that he had returned to explore the ruins of the kingdom, blissfully unaware of what once was.

Hornet decided to approach Quirrel the next time she saw him. Perhaps he would remember something upon seeing her.

***

Quirrel had seen many things upon his arrival to Hallownest. Infected bugs, the ruins of buildings, a small bug with a blank face and a broken nail... he could go on.

But he hadn't seen anything like the bug that stood before him.

She had made quite the entrance. He had been walking through Greenpath when all of a sudden a needle, shiny and sharp, had embedded itself into the ground in front of him. Then the bug had flown from somewhere above him down to the ground via a glowing thread attached to the needle. It had startled him quite thoroughly.

The figure before him resembled his tiny friend, but didn't at the same time. This bug was taller, and their horns were attached to their head in a smoother way, less like they could have been glued on and more like they were a part of the shape of it. They wore a red cloak and had four arms, one of which was holding the needle. By their stance, it was obvious they new how to use it.

But the biggest difference was their eyes. The shape of them was different, yes, but instead of a sort of emptiness giving them a blank expression, this bug's eyes portrayed curiosity.

The bug spoke. "You seem to be quite the explorer." Their voice was feminine. So she was female.

Quirrel nodded. "I've been all over the ruins of the kingdom. I wanted to take a rest in Greenpath before exploring the Fog Canyon. I quite like the scenery here."

The other tilted her head. "Why Fog Canyon? There is nothing of interest there."

Quirrel shrugged. "Something seems to be calling me."

The bug held out on of her free hands. "My name is Hornet. I am a guardian of this fallen kingdom."

Quirrel shook her hand. "My name's Quirrel. I'm an explorer."

When Quirrel began to walk away, Hornet offered to accompany him. He accepted, and the two of them walked through Greenpath, admiring the scenery and resting at the Lake of Unn, watching the breeze make ripples in the water.

When Quirrel decided to answer the call and go to the Fog Canyon, Hornet bid him farewell and cast her needle somewhere above them, flying after it with the grace of a goddess. Quirrel stared after her for a while, remembering her stories, before turning around and heading to the Fog Canyon.

***

Uumuu was quite the force to be reckoned with. Quirrel hadn't faced an enemy quite like it before. But for his short, blank-faced friend, he would assist.

Not to mention the familiarity he felt when he was around it, as if he had met it before...

Ten minutes and multiple strikes of his friend's nail, and the jellyfish was no more. His friend jumped down onto the pools of acid that surrounded the place, a green glow surrounding them that protected them from the acid somehow, and swam away.

Quirrel let out a huffed laugh. He'd find another way down.

***

Monomon.

Quirrel remembered the name, and what he did to help seal her away, but not much else.

He lifted the mask that rested on his head and held it above him. It glowed with a white light and it began to vanish, lifting the addition protection on the Madam.

Quirrel sat down once the deed was done, feeling his age for the first time. He had explored the kingdom a second time, and it felt wonderful to see it, but at the same time, he was tired.

Luckily, he knew a good place to rest.

***

Whilst taking a stroll through the more peaceful places of Hallownest, Hornet came across Quirrel, sitting at the edge of the Blue Lake. She saw the Vessel—his friend and her half-sibling—leaving the area, an almost sad element in their body language. 

Hornet cast her needle out, flying after it and landing beside Quirrel. She sat beside him, offering him her hand to hold. His shoulders slumped, his head bowed as he softly said, "It's over. The Madam's life has been extinguished, and my purpose in this kingdom-in this life—is no more."

Hornet had developed a soft spot for the Teacher's former assistant in her time watching his travels, and she invited, "Would you like to come to Greenpath and stay with me?"

Quirrel looked surprised to have received such an offer. "Why?" He asked.

"Why not?" Hornet challenged.

***

The two spent a lot of time together, keeping an eye out for any potential threats to what was left of the kingdom and supporting the little ghost as it ended its sibling's suffering and destroyed the Old Light for good.

Hornet comforted Quirrel while he cried over his friend's broken mask, and he comforted her on the anniversary of her mother's sacrifice.

They visited the Lake of Unn, The Abyss, the Crystal Peak, and laughed at the antics of countless creatures and citizens. 

It was years before Quirrel decided to make a move.

He had bought a beautiful vermillion scarf for her, and a box of chocolates. He wanted it to be simple and to-the-point. He knew Hornet hated long speeches and fancy proposals.

Hornet had gone out for a walk, saying that she had needed some fresh air after recovering from a particularly nasty slash from one of the few infected beasts left.

When he heard familiar footsteps, Quirrel took a deep breath and waited for her to come in.

***

Hornet had picked up some new tea for her and Quirrel, and was excited to introduce him to a new drink called "coffee", which she had gotten from a farmer from outside of Hallownest who wanted to set up a new business in Dirtmouth.

She opened the door to their shared house, paid for by both of them after taking some freelance jobs slaying some of the few infected bugs invading peoples' homes. "Quirrel, I'm—"

He was standing in the living room, holding a box of chocolates and a scarf.

Oh...

Quirrel said, his cheeks pink, "Hornet, it's been years since you brought me to your home. We've gotten really close since then, and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend."

If Hornet had a mouth, she would be grinning so wide it would hurt. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" Quirrel barely had time to put down the gifts before she leaped into his arms, tears of joy streaming down her face.

The couple pressed their foreheads together, sharing a loving embrace, before Quirrel kissed where her mouth would have been and gently wrapped the scarf around her neck.

They both began to giggle, a giddy sound full of happiness, and they both collapsed onto the couch and held onto each other, two lovers finally accepting their feelings.

***

Their first date was a simple stroll around Dirtmouth. They said hello to some of the new inhabitants, some previously infected, some not, and visited a few of the shops. Elderbug seemed pleased to see them, and they said hello and exchanged small talk for a bit. 

They people-watched for a while, each nursing a cup of fragrant tea, before finally walking back to Greenpath, Elderbug calling out to come visit again soon. They promised they would, and jumped down the well, holding hands and listening to the cavelike ambience of the Crossroads.

***

Two years into the relationship, Quirrel felt like it was time to take it a step further. 

He made his way through the Queen's Gardens, traveling through the thorns and avoiding some of the remaining Traitor Mantises. When he finally found where the Queen resided, he was a little winded and there was a small cut on his shoulder from an unpleasant experience with a Mantis Petra.

The Queen opened her eyes when he walked into her chambers, but they were clouded from deterioration. Quirrel realized that she couldn't see. He called out, "Hello? Your Highness?"

The Queen seemed to look around for the voice that she heard, before finally locating Quirrel and asking, "Who are you?"

"My name is Quirrel. I'm Hornet's boyfriend."

"Ah, she has mentioned you quite a few times. What brings you here, Quirrel?"

"I want to marry her. I'm here for your blessing, if you're willing to give it."

The Queen smiled slightly. "I would be happy to give you my blessing. Make her happy, Quirrel."

He knew she couldn't see it, but Quirrel bowed nonetheless. "Thank you, your Highness."

"You are welcome, Quirrel. Come visit again sometime, company is always welcome."

***

Needless to say, Quirrel was very nervous. He knew Hornet loved him, but he didn't know if she wanted to marry him. What if she said no? What would happen to them? Would it be awkward? That would be so embarrassing...

When Quirrel heard the doorknob turn, he straightened and tried to look confident. Based on the look on Hornet's face when she walked in and saw him, he knew she wasn't buying it.

"You look nervous," Hornet teased. "What did you do this time?"

Quirrel shook his head. "I wanted to ask you something." Hornet tilted her head. "What is it?"

Quirrel figured he might as well say it before he changed his mind. "Will you marry me?" He realized he wasn't on one knee, and didn't have a ring. Oops.

Hornet laughed, a lovely, bell-like thing. "Of course I will, you idiot. Now where's my ring?"

Quirrel buried his face in his hands. "I don't have one yet. I just went and asked the Queen for her blessing and didn't want to back out at the last second..."

Hornet grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him out of the house.

"W-wait! Where are we going?!" Quirrel asked, startled.

"Ring shopping, duh," Hornet answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The absurdity of the situation made Quirrel start cracking up. Hornet started giggling too, and then the two leaned on each other to support themselves as they walked to Dirtmouth to buy a ring.

***

White was not Hornet's color.

So she wore a red gown to her wedding.

She had no bridesmaids, and Quirrel had no groomsmen. It was just the two of them, both dressed their finest, and the White Lady, who had unbound herself just to be there to see her only remaining child—though not by blood—get married.

A priest who was a descendant of the bugs who worshipped the Pale King and His light announced them wife and husband, and the newly married couple shared a kiss, surrounded by the ethereal glow of the Queen.

***

"I'm pregnant."

Quirrel jumped at the sound of Hornet's voice behind him. He turned around and faced her. Both of them were smiling. A baby!

Quirrel hugged her. "That's great! How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? When are you due? Wh—"

Hornet covered his mouth with her hand. "Calm down! I'm five months along, it's twins—a boy and a girl—and I'm due in four months."

If Quirrel smiled any wider, his jaw would break. "This is fantastic!" Hornet laughed. "I know!"

They cuddled for hours in their bed that night, falling asleep tangled in each other's arms.

***

Quirrel paced outside the room, listening to his wife's cries of pain but unable to do anything about it. It felt like hours listening to it.

Finally, the doctor came out. "You can see her now, Quirrel. It turns out that there was a third child! They are all healthy—two boys and a girl."

Tears of joy in his eyes, Quirrel ran into the room, finding his wife, tired, but happy, holding three small eggs. Technology had advanced to the point where doctors could pinpoint the genders of each.

"Take good care of them. They'll hatch in about a week," the doctor reminded them.

The two thanked the doctor profusely and went home.

***

When the eggs did hatch, both of them cried as they held their children. Two of them had Hornet's head shape, and one of them had four arms. One of them looked exactly like Hornet, and one of them looked exactly like Quirrel, and one was a happy medium. They were perfect.

They named the girl Chiara, after the Light that sired Hornet. They named one of the boys, Oran, after where they first met—Greenpath—and the other boy Ghost, after their fallen friend and half-sibling who gave the ruined kingdom a second chance at life.

As they watched their children grow, Hornet and Quirrel thought about the circumstances that brought them together, and though they were tragic, they wouldn't change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good one!


	5. Male!Hornet x Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some sexytimes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YusefClark from Wattpad requested this.

Lace really was annoying.

Hornet was really getting sick of her taunts. Fortunately for Lace, she was his type, so he didn't want her dead just yet.

Lace seems like the type who would appreciate a challenge, Hornet thought to himself.

He landed on the ground, red cloak fluttering in the wind. Pointing his needle at Lace, he shouted, "Enough! I tire of this combat. Let's have a different type of battle." He narrowed his eyes at the other.

Lace seemed to get what he was implying. "I accept," she purred.

The two circled each other for a moment, eyeing each other bodies. Hornet made the first move, dashing forward and pushing Lace to the ground, removing her cloak in the process. Lace gasped, surprised, and scrambled to remove Hornet's cloak as well, determined not to be bested.

Hornet, however, was not one to accept defeat, and grabbed Lace's wrist, preventing her from removing his clothes. Lace huffed, frustrated.

"You think you will win with your physical prowess? I think not!" Lace tore her wrists out of Hornet's grip and managed to flip them over so she was on top.

Caught by surprise, Hornet froze long enough for Lace to remove his cloak and use the curve of her pin to trap him by embedding it over his throat.

"Clever girl..." Hornet growled, and Lace felt excitement tingle through her spine, but not from the victory.

Now that she though about it, Hornet was very handsome. She admired his physical assets, as well as his determination to never lose. But alas, he was going to lose this battle.

Lace grew complacent in her victory, it seemed, for she was suddenly flipped right back over onto her back. Hornet had managed to fling her pin far across the arena, and had used his superior strength to turn the tables on her.

Lace opened her mouth to snap a retort at him, but he moved first, covering her mouth with his. Their two tongues fought for dominance, Lace's eventually winning. She pulled away, the two gasping for air.

Lace smirked at him. "I win that round, little spider."

Hornet huffed a low laugh. "Well, we'll see about the other ones." He planted a kiss on her neck. His teeth brushed slightly on her shell, and Lace let out a small gasp at the feeling. Her shell felt too tight all of a sudden, and her claws curled, gripping Hornet's shoulders tightly.

Hornet growled lowly in response to her touch, and he moved on from where he was kissing her neck and moved down, leaving dark marks down her chest, her stomach, and lower...

Oh!

Lace's body heated up as she felt Hornet's tongue brush inside her.

She forgot all about the battle, falling limp underneath him as he moved his tongue, going faster as the seconds ticked by.

She could feel her climax building up inside her, and it was only sped up by the feeling of his tongue brushing against a spot inside her...

Lace climaxed, her vision going white as her orgasm flooded through her. When her vision returned, Hornet was upright, kneeling as he used a scrap of fabric from somewhere to clean off his chin. When he noticed her, he grinned. "Guess I won that one."

Lace scowled. Hornet's smirk only grew wider. He sat back on his heels as he watched the gears turn in her head. Whatever she had planning, it had to be good. He was already turned on, so whatever she was going to do was fine by him.

A wicked grin spread across Lace's face as she grabbed her cloak, wrapping it around Hornet's wrists and tying them together. She pushed Hornet to the ground and embedded his needle into the earth above his head. She hooked Hornet's bound wrists over the needle, preventing any further movement.

Hornet was impressed. Luckily for him, he liked it this way. 

Lace took his length in her hand, looking impressed by its size. Hornet inwardly grinned.

All of his thoughts were cut off by Lace lowering herself onto him.

Hornet let out a low moan, caught by surprise. Lace's grin hadn't left her face, and it grew even wider now that she had gotten a reaction out of him. Like Hornet had done, Lace moved steadily faster as the seconds went by. Hornet's wrists jerked, desperate for anything to cling to.

Just as Hornet was about to reach his climax, Lace stopped. Hornet let out a cry of protest.

"Admit that I won," Lace taunted.

"Finish the job and I might," Hornet snarled back, aching with need and frustration.

"How rude," Lace quipped, but she did begin to move again.

Once again, Hornet could feel his climax coming. He didn't bother to hold back any noises that he made, too lost in the moment to care.

When his orgasm tore through him, Hornet cried out in pleasure, going limp. The pair sat back to catch their breath, both weak from pleasure.

"I think I won this one," Lace said, her voice hitching from breathing so heavily.

"So you did. Well, we'll see about the next one," Hornet replied, his voice equally as exhausted.

Lace stood up, taking her cloak from around Hornet's wrists and slipping it back on. She'd clean herself off later.

Hornet once again used the scrap of fabric that he had found in his cloak's pocket to clean himself off. He pulled his needle out of the ground and moved on to the next area, already planning for their next encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good one! And yes, I know that Lace doesn’t wear a cloak, but I’m taking some creative liberties. Sue me.


	6. Nightmare King x the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmare King has taken a shine to the Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut story, and I'm just going to warn you that the Nightmare King is a pretty dominant guy, and is kinda aggressive, but Ghost is cool with it, so we're good here.

Well, this was a pleasant surprise.

Ghost knew that Grimm was into them, but he and the Nightmare King were two separate people. So here they were, in a dream, pinned down by a god with a carnal look in his eyes instead of fighting him.

To be fair, it did start out as a fight. The Nightmare King fought like Grimm, but a lot faster and with an extra attack. Ghost was dodging a flame pillar when they accidentally jumped up instead of to the side, getting hit with the attack—leaving them with one mask left—and crashing into their opponent in the process.

The Nightmare King caught them in his claws, and Ghost sighed, resigned to their fate of losing yet again to this insufferable god, when instead he pulled them to his chest, pressing his face to their neck.

He inhaled deeply, but pulled back with a surprised expression when he found that Ghost had no scent. They just carried the scent of others. The Nightmare King narrowed his eyes. Ghost saw a determined, yet hungry gleam in them.

Oh, I'm screwed. 

So that was how they got pinned down by a god that was most definitely going to dominate them, just not in battle.

They were totally screwed.

The Nightmare King pressed his face to their neck again, this time biting down, his fangs piercing their shell. Ghost couldn't speak the normal way, only using sign language or telepathy, but they could make noises, and they let out a cry of pain.

Void gushed out of the wound, and the Nightmare King dipped his finger in it and sniffed it.

"That explains your lack of a scent," he mused. He put his void-coated finger in his mouth, and let out a pleased sound at the taste. He covered the bite wound with his mouth and began drinking the void that came out. When he noticed Ghost starting to feel weak from the loss of their equivalent of blood, he licked the wound, closing it.

Ghost's limbs felt heavy, like they were made of metal, but they could feel their strength returning to them. The Nightmare King seemed to be waiting for them to recover from the void loss. Ghost noticed the scent of embers and smoke coming from the closed wound on their neck. The Nightmare King had left his scent on them.

Marked them.

I'm being claimed!

Being claimed by someone was a serious commitment. Ghost assumed that they never would be claimed, for they were no ordinary bug. They were something odd, something other.

Grimm had hinted at it a few times, implied that he was interested, but Ghost had no idea that Grimm's interest in then would be reflected in the Nightmare King!

Ghost was fine with that, too. The aura of power that had drawn them to Grimm was even more evident in his godly counterpart. And the way the Nightmare King was eyeing them... the void inside their shell began to writhe. 

Ghost had never felt anything like this before. Were they uncomfortable? No, no. They actually felt safe, here with the Nightmare King. They were sure that he wouldn't kill them. So what was making the void in them move like this?

Ghost's strength finally fully returned to them. They moved to sit up, but the Nightmare King darted forward, pinning them down again. He kissed their neck, gently biting it and leaving indents where his fangs had pushed down on them. Ghost found themselves longing for air, their breaths short and fast. They could feel their heartbeat, the sound of their pulse speeding up, but not in fear.

Was this excitement?

The Nightmare King moves on from their neck, leaving marks down their chest, then their abdomen, and then lower...

He reached their slit, and Ghost didn't know what to expect. They didn't have much knowledge in intimacy, and they weren't sure why the Nightmare King had stopped there.

Their breath hitched when he swung their legs over his shoulders and moved his mouth to their slit, inserting his tongue inside.

Oh...

That felt good.

The Nightmare King moved his tongue around, tasting them, feeling around their walls. Ghost let out a small moan, squeaking in embarrassment when they realized what they did. The other looked at them in amusement, but kept going.

The pleasure built, and built, and Ghost couldn't hold in their moans anymore. Their void was thrashing in their shell, and they could feel a pressure in their stomach building up, up, up...

Ghost let out a cry as their vision flashed white and something liquid flooded out from between their legs. The Nightmare King consumed almost every drop of it, letting out a moan himself at the taste.

When Ghost's vision returned to them, they lay limply on the ground, panting and exhausted. The Nightmare King unhooked their legs from his shoulders and placed them on the ground. Ghost looked up at him wondering what was going to happen next.

"You seem confused. Was that your first orgasm?" The Nightmare King asked, his voice a smooth baritone that had a hint of a foreign accent.

"A what?" Ghost managed to ask via telepathy, their voice sounding distant and feeble from exhaustion.

"That's what just happened. You had an orgasm," the Nightmare King explained.

Huh. So that's what that was.

"I'm not done with you quite yet," the Nightmare King added.

If Ghost's eyes could widen, they would. What could possibly come after that?!

The Nightmare King mused, "I haven't taken someone in a dream in a long time. It's been centuries, actually. But I remember that none were as pure and untouched as you... I think I'll enjoy this quite a bit."

Too tired to care, Ghost just laid back and waited.

The Nightmare King undid his cloak, revealing a slender, yet muscular body, glowing with an inner flame. Ghost's gaze traveled down his body, noting everything from his shell to his glow and—what was that?!

From in between the Nightmare King's legs, something poked out... it was quite big, actually.

The Nightmare King let ow a low chuckle. "See something you like?" By the way he was positioning himself, Ghost was pretty sure they could see where this was going.

That thing was going inside them! Would it even fit?!

The tip of it brushed against their slit. Ghost braced themselves. When it went in, Ghost winced at the feeling of their walls stretching to accommodate for his size. When he was finally all inside—which was an achievement in itself, for Ghost was tiny compared to the god in front of them—the Nightmare King stayed still for a moment, letting Ghost get used to him.

Ghost was writhing in a mix of pain and pleasure, void pushing out of their slit and on the inside of their shell. The Nightmare King was enjoying watching this tiny creature of Void struggle to stay in control of themselves, letting out tiny squeaks when they moved in a certain way.

Meanwhile, Ghost was frustrated. Why was he just sitting there? Why couldn't he start moving already? Every time they moved a certain way, they could feel him brush against a certain spot inside them. Why couldn't he just start moving?!

When the Nightmare King finally decided to start thrusting, Ghost breathed a sigh of relief. A few thrusts in, Ghost let out a startled cry of pleasure when he brushed up against that spot again. The god noticed this, and began hitting that spot again and again. Ghost couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure was too much!

They were writhing and moaning and their hands were searching for something, anything to grasp on to. They finally grabbed the Nightmare King's shoulders, and he bit into the spot between their neck and shoulder, breaking the wound open again and drinking the void within. After a moment, he closed the wound once more, but left a lasting mark where he had bit them. A sigil.

A claiming mark.

Ghost didn't care. They were so close...

When they came again, the Nightmare King came with them. Ghost clung to him with what little strength they had left, practically gasping for air.

Nightmare Essence began flickering to life around them, and the Nightmare King growled in frustration.

"Well, my dear, it seems we're out of time," he huffed.

Ghost just flopped down on their back. The dream faded from around them, and they awoke next to Grimm, who had cracked open an eye and dropped from the ceiling, landing on his feet to greet Ghost.

"Hello, dear—" 

Grim saw the claiming mark that his counterpart had left on Ghost.

Ghost looked very uncomfortable.

"Um... I can explain..."

Grimm rolled his eyes. "I hope the Nightmare King doesn't mind sharing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finished it! This one was a lot of fun to write. I've always viewed Grimm and the Nightmare King as separate people, and I figured that if Grimm was into the Knight, his counterpart would probably be curious and want to check them out. To me, the Nightmare King seems like the kind of guy who, if he showed in interest in the same person as Grimm, would want to claim them first as a kind of "you met them first, so I claimed them first, screw you, I'm better" to Grimm.
> 
> So, yeah.
> 
> Have a good one!


	7. Yandere Nightmare King x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by Angel_on_Main here on Archive of Our Own!

You suffered from awful nightmares.

Every night, things would come for you. They would creep closer and closer, and just as they reached you, red fire would cloud your vision, and you would awaken in a cold sweat.

As a mantis, you didn’t think much of the nightmares. You were more worried about perfecting your fighting skills. Your mother was one of the Mantis Lords herself, and you didn’t want to let her down.

“Your form is off,” your mother commented. 

“I know,” you responded, gripping your spear so hard it felt like the shell on your fingers would break.

“Is it those nightmares again?” Your mother inquired. “They’re just dreams, honey. They can’t hurt you.”

“I know. It’s just... they seem so real, and whenever I leave the house, I almost expect to see those creatures in the village...” You readjusted your stance, earning a hum of approval from your mother.

“Amaris.” One of your aunts, Elouise, walked into the training grounds.

“Yes?” Your mother nodded to her sister. You dipped your head in respect.

“(Y/N)’s training has gone on for longer than it normally does. Is something the matter? You’re normally done within an hour or so.”

“Her form’s been off. The nightmares are really getting to her.” Your mother sounded worried. Guilt heated up your face.

Elouise didn’t seem concerned, however. “They are just dreams. They cannot harm us.”

“But the fire...” You murmured.

“The what?”

“The fire,” you repeated, louder this time. “Every time I have nightmares, this red fire covers my vision and I wake up. I don’t know what it is. It’s certainly not normal fire.”

“Hm. Strange as your dreams may be, they are still dreams. They cannot hurt you.” Elouise walked away.

Your mother laid her training spear against the wall. “I think we’re done for today.”

***

“So, these dreams of yours...” Farrah tilted her head. “Do these creatures have faces?”

“I don’t know. I can never see them clearly.” You sighed. Farrah was your best friend, but you were starting to regret bringing up the nightmares with her. She was what the Village called an “abstract”, thinking too much into things and assigning meanings to straightforward things like dreams.

“Perhaps... um... uh...” You could tell that Farrah was stumped. Even she, who had books full of magic and dream interpretations couldn’t assaying a meaning to your nightmares.

“They’re just dreams, Farrah,” you said tiredly. “There’s nothing more to it than that.”

Ignoring her concerned frown, you left.

The nightmares returned that night.

***

“Ooh, who’re you looking at?” Farrah asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

“Nathan. It sucks that he has a girlfriend, though,” you sighed.

“They broke up yesterday.” Farrah grinned at you. “Now’s your chance to make a move!”

“No, no. He’s probably really sad over the breakup. I’ll give him some time,” you said.

“No way! Every girl wants to get their claws on Nathan. Come on, go talk to him!” Farrah gripped your arm.

“Keep your voice down!” You hissed. Farrah was being a little too loud, and you didn’t want her to garner attention.

“Not to mention, I’m the daughter of one of our Lords! How do I know he won’t date me just for bragging rights?” You whispered.

You didn’t know Nathan that well. You just had a massive crush on him. For all you knew, he was a total jerk.

You jerked to attention when Nathan turned his head towards you. He winked, and Farrah gave you a knowing look.

“...I’ll think on it,” you finally caved.

That night, Nathan watched you from across the village as the creatures creeped up on you. You pleaded for his help, but he just watched, a grin on his face, as the monsters crept closer. You were grateful when the fire blinded you once again.

***

“Screw Nathan,” you said to Farrah.

“What?!” Her eyes widened. “But you’ve had a crush on him for years!”

“I just don’t think I’m ready to date, with these nightmares bothering me so much,” you explained, leaving out your most recent dream.

“Huh...” Farrah’s eyes narrowed in thought. “Well, I’m not going anywhere, so at least you still have me!”

You cracked a small grin, wrapping an arm around your friend.

That night, Nathan was gone, but Farrah was restraining you as the creatures crept close.

You screamed, crying out for her to let you go, but she held firm. When you went to look at her, she looked as friendly as ever, with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her face. There was no sinister element to her, just a friendly face and an iron grip as she held your wrists in one hand and wrapped the other around your waist.

***

Every night, Farrah restrained you, until you just stopped talking to her. You stopped talking to everyone, actually. You just stayed in your room. Your mother and your aunts tried everything to get you out, but to no avail. You tried your best to stay awake, but you always drifted off, and the creatures, now taking the faces of the citizens of the Village, always haunted you.

***

One night, the creatures—your friends—grabbed you, scratching at you with their claws, whispering threats in familiar voices. Tears streamed down your face, and you accepted your fate.

All of a sudden, they caught on fire—familiar, red fire—and burned to ashes wishing a few seconds.

Collapsing on the ground, your head turned frantically in every direction, trying to find the source of the fire.

A bug, glowing red and radiating heat, just appeared in front of you, scarlet flames blooming and vanishing just as quickly around him.

He was mostly red, with long, gleaming horns and a crimson cloak that curled around his face and billowed around him, swaying to a nonexistent tune. His eyes were bright, gleaming, and you could see embers flickering in them, almost as if they were made of fire. His face was white, with two black lines going from where the white on his face turned to red down to his neck, which was dark. Red light reflected off of him, which gave off a sinister vibe.

He bowed to you, and promptly disappeared.

***

You awoke to unnatural silence.

It was almost as if the Village was dead...

Wait.

You bolted out of your room, only to find your mother limp on the ground, slash marks across her chest. A look out of the kitchen window revealed multiple other mantises with the same affliction. All of them were dead.

You ran outside, calling out the names of your friends, of your aunts, of everyone!

But no one answered.

All of the doors were unlocked, but none of the inhabitants were alive. You grew more and more frantic in your search, running down the street—

You tripped over something.

It was Farrah.

In her left hand was a note.

With trembling claws, you picked it up and read it.

Dear, (Y/N),

I know you haven’t come out of your room in a while. Those nightmares of yours must be terrible for you to be suffering like this.

I was reading about nightmares, and I think I found something you’ll want to hear.

I’m giving this to your mother. Please meet me at our usual spot. I’ll tell you everything...

Hope to see you soon...

Farrah

You vomited up the contents of your stomach. “Farrah!” You wailed. “What was it that you wanted to tell me? What did you know?!”

Your questions were never answered.

***

That night, you had a different dream.

You were in a different realm, everything in some shade of red. Mist floated through the air, trees were leafless, and the whole place felt off.

You walked for a bit, finally finding a bench to sit on. You sat down and buried your head in your hands, tears streaming down your face.

Someone sat down next to you. You felt a warmth radiating off of them, one that you had felt once before.

You turned your head to see the bug from your nightmare. He laid a hand on your back. His hand was covered in black chitin, and red light shone from within. The warmth from his hand filled your whole body, but you didn’t stop crying.

You stayed like that for a few hours.

When your tears ran dry and your sobs turned to deep breaths, you finally asked, “Who are you? And where am I?”

The bug smiled. He had white, sharp fangs that gleamed in the red light. “I am the Nightmare King. And you are in my Realm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want, I can make a part 2.
> 
> This one was a lot of fun to write! The moment I saw the request, I had an idea.
> 
> I feel like the Nightmare King would be smart enough to kill off everyone you knew so you only had him and not get caught. See my Yandere Pure Vessel x Reader chapter for a poorly-executed plan on killing people lmao
> 
> Have a good one!


	8. Herrah x Lurien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff with a bit of angst mixed in because canon.
> 
> This was requested by Happy on ao3.

Herrah and Lurien had first met after the three Dreamers and the Pale King had met to discuss plans. Herrah was pregnant with her and the Pale King's child at the time, and had already chosen a name.

What the Pale King didn't know is that he wasn't the only one in a relationship.

Herrah and Lurien had been together for a while at that point. A few years, in fact.

The two of them would often meet in Deepnest, and Herrah's people knew to keep an eye out for him and aid him if he was lost or hurt.

At the moment, they were laying on Herrah's bed, just enjoying each other's company.

"When the time comes, and our duty must be fulfilled, what shall happen if the Seals fail?" Herrah asked, her arms wrapped around her lover.

"We must remain strong. The Seals will hold." Lurien replied, his face buried in the space between Herrah's shoulder and neck.

"We can only hope that this Pure Vessel can handle whatever task it is meant to." Herrah sighed. She decided to change the subject.

"I'm looking forward to the time that I will bring my child into this world," she commented.

"Have you decided on a name?" Lurien inquired.

"Hornet," Herrah replied. "She will be as deadly as her mother, and as smart as her father."

"Will she be a being of light?" Lurien asked.

"No, she will be like me. Normal," Herrah responded. "But there was a small amount of Void involved with her conceiving..."

"Really? How so? Lurien moved his head to look Herrah in her eyes.

"We wanted her to be strong, and to have a life span longer than mine. We also wanted her to be able to resist the Old Light," Herrah explained. "I didn't know how to accomplish this, but He did, and so it happened."

Thankfully, Lurien didn't ask how. Herrah wasn't so sure herself.

"Do you think that I could be a good mother?" Herrah asked.

"Definitely," Lurien replied. "You may not be able to spend much time with your daughter, but you will be a wonderful mother. I'm sure of it."

Herrah smiled.

***

Hornet was born, a healthy hatchling with two gleaming horns reminiscent of her mother's and oval-shaped eyes with the same intelligent look as her father's.

Herrah was thrilled, and she was sad that Lurien couldn't experience this with her. Alas, he was busy at the moment with something or other. The Pale King, however, was on his way to meet his daughter.

Midwife grinned at Herrah. "Your daughter is cute enough to eat!" She gushed. Herrah wrapped another arm around her daughter, knowing that Midwife meant that literally.

The King's Light could be seen coming down the tunnel. Herrah did her best to sit up, and Midwife retreated a bit.

The King stopped next to Herrah. "Is she healthy?" He questioned. Herrah nodded. "Hornet is a healthy baby girl."

The Pale King peered at his child, Herrah moving her arms to reveal her. He let out a pleased hum. "She had a strong aura about her," he said. "She will last."

Herrah gave a small smile to the King, and cradled her daughter closer to her body.

***

Lurien gushed over little Hornet, holding her in his arms and gently rocking her back and forth. Hornet burbled and giggled, reaching out for him with tiny arms.

Herrah smiled at the two's antics. Hornet took to Lurien like a spider to a web, and had even started calling him "Dad"!

Of course, the Pale King would be visiting soon, and it simply wouldn't do to have Hornet calling Lurien "Dad" and not her actual father.

The thing was, she had no idea when the King was visiting.

So it was just her luck when the Pale King walked into the room and witnessed Hornet calling Lurien "Dad".

The King paused, and Lurien froze.

Herrah stammered, "Y-Your Highness, I c-can explain—"

"Are you two together?" The King asked incredulously.

"...Yes?" Herrah replied hesitantly.

"And Hornet views Lurien as her father." The King stated.

"Yes." Herrah confirmed.

The King stayed quiet for a moment, and then shrugged. "Okay."

Herrah was silently shocked.

"It's good to have parental figures in your life," the King explained. "Especially ones that can be around when the other cannot."

He has a good point, Herrah mused.

Lurien held Hornet out to the King. "Do you want to hold her?"

The Pale King hesitated. Then he held out his arms, and gently took Hornet from Lurien. He looked lost, as if He didn't know how to hold a baby.

Herrah walked over to Him. "You need to support her head a bit more," she suggested. "Like this."

She slowly reached out. He let her shift His arm so He was supporting Hornet's head as well as her body. Hornet giggles and touched her father's face with a dark hand.

Surprised, the King pulled back. Hornet just tried to reach out to His face again. He leaned forward again, and Hornet touched His face. 

...And then she grabbed one of his horns.

And pulled on it.

Herrah hurriedly took her away, detaching her hand from the King's head. "I'm so sorry about that! Babies can be overly curious, you see..."

The King blinked. "I wasn't expecting that," he said.

"She'll grow out of it," Herrah reassured Him. She tapped Hornet's forehead. "You cannot do that," she chastised. Hornet just giggled again.

Lurien took Hornet from Herrah. "Well, aren't you a little fiend?" He cooed. Hornet placed her hands on his face, burbling happily.

Herrah laughed, and the King cracked a smile at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems like an abrupt ending, but I like this ending, so you're gonna have to deal with it.
> 
> This was a cute story, I think!
> 
> Nothing like tooth-rotting fluff to start off the day!


	9. White Lady x Pale King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by Intercite on ao3.
> 
> Here's some fluff for you! If you've read my Herrah x Lurien story, this is connected to that, so... yeah.

The Pale King arrived at his palace, and made his way to his quarters, where his beloved Root was waiting for him.

She had a smile on her face—a gentle thing, soft and loving—when he opened the door.

"How is the child?" She asked.

"She is healthy and happy," he replied. "She views Lurien the Watcher as her father, apparently. He and Herrah are in a relationship, it seems."

His Root smiled. "I'm glad she has him. Even if it is only temporary."

The King still felt some embarrassment over not knowing how to hold a baby, and he guessed it showed on his face, for his wife tilted her head. "Is something bothering you, dear Wyrm?"

The Pale King buried his face in his hands. "Lurien handed Hornet to me and I didn’t even know how to properly hold a baby! Herrah had to help me...”

The White Lady reached out to him with a branch. When he didn’t protest, she gathered him up in her branches and held him close.

“There’s nothing wrong with not knowing how to hold a baby,” she told him. “Herrah once told me that Midwife had to teach her how to hold Hornet properly, and that Herrah has to teach Lurien.”

“That’s not even the worst part,” The King cried. “The worst part is when hornet grabbed one of my horns and pulled on it, and Herrah immediately took her! I saw fear on Herrah’s face! She was afraid that I would hurt the baby!”

His Root pressed her forehead to his. 

“I would never hurt Hornet...” He whispered. “She’s such a happy baby, always laughing about something. How could I taint such purity? How could I instill fear in something so small and new?”

“Shh, dear Wyrm... it will be alright...” the White Lady crooned. “If you want, I will speak with her, tell her that there was no cause for fear.”

The King considered turning the offer down, talking to Herrah himself, before he came to the conclusion that it would probably be better coming from his wife.

“I’d like that,” he murmured. “Thank you, my Root.”

***

One week later, the White Lady returned from her trip to Deepnest. She came to her and her husband’s quarters and found him asleep at the desk inside. She shook her head at the sight.

“Oh, dear Wyrm. Always working yourself to sleep,” she tsked.

She lifted him up and returned him to the bed, slipping him under the covers and tucking him in before laying beside him and falling asleep herself.

***

She awoke to see her husband still asleep, but this time his eyes were screwed shut in what looked like fear. She gently shook him, and when he didn’t respond, she shouted, “Wyrm!”

He startled awake, letting out a cry of fear. He frantically looked around, relaxing a bit when he saw the White Lady in front of him, though he was still tense.

“What happened? Are you alright?” She questioned.

“I killed her... she grabbed my horn, and I killed her...” her Wyrm whispered.

“You did no such thing,” she reassured him. “You’ve been asleep for the past nine hours.”

Her husband didn’t look too convinced.

“Why don’t you pick up that book you’ve been reading and I’ll get you some tea?” She asked him.

He nodded absently, gripping his sides and rocking back and forth.

The White Lady left the room, leaving a root behind to keep him company, and went to the kitchen to find some tea, a teapot, and a few cups.

A few Royal Retainers bowed as she walked by, and she nodded at them, a small smile that she saved for them on her face.

When she found what she needed, she picked up a tray as well and heated up the water. When the kettle started whistling, she picked it up and placed it on the tray, putting the tea inside and returning to her husband.

He was clinging to her root, tears streaming down his face. She gave him a teacup and filled it with tea, and cradled him in her branches.

She cleared her throat and began to sing.

“I remember tears streaming down your face   
When I said I’d never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said  
‘Don’t leave me here alone’  
But all that’s dead and gone and past  
Tonight...”

She pressed a kiss to her dear Wyrm’s cheek, and he rested his head on her chest.

She continued to sing.

“Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You’ll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I’ll be  
Safe and sound...”

She gently massaged her husband’s shoulders, easing the tension in his muscles. He sighed, contented, as she sang to him in a soothing voice.

When the song was complete, his teacup was empty, and his body and mind were relaxed. The White Lady picked up the novel her husband was reading, and asked, “Would you like me to read to you, Dear Wyrm?”

The only response was her husband snuggling up to her.

She opened up to the page that he had marked by folding the corner of it, and read to him, using different voices for each of the characters and sometimes even getting a laugh out of the King.

When his eyelids drooped and his breathing evened out, the White Lady wrapped him in blankets and her branches and closed her eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty angsty, wasn’t it...
> 
> But still!
> 
> I hate the Pale King, and I want nothing more than for him to suffer, but someone asked for fluff or smut, and I delivered!
> 
> The song that the White Lady sang is “Safe and Sound” by Taylor Swift.


	10. Hollow Knight Group Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is what the title says lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing anymore lmao
> 
> No one is using their actual names in this so I’ll just clarify:
> 
> PK: ScrewTheRadiance  
> WL: BestTree  
> THK: PleaseFreeMe  
> Hornet: LethalGuardian  
> The Knight: I’mYourSavior  
> The Radiance: ScrewThePK  
> Shade Lord: IAmDarkness  
> Grimm: BestFather  
> NKG: YourWorstNightmare  
> Brumm: AccordionMaster  
> Divine: GiveMeYourLegs  
> Godseeker: WeShallAttune  
> Tiso: FightMeCowards  
> Quirrel: Teacher’sPet  
> Cloth: BraveOne

ScrewTheRadiance has joined the chat PaleFam

ScrewTheRadiance: you’re all adopted 

ScrewTheRadiance has left the chat PaleFam

***

BestFather: yo has anyone seen the bug who summoned us  
BestFather: because if the ritual isn’t completed soon the Nightmare King is gonna have my ass  
GiveMeYourLegs: they went off to get geo because I ate their fragile charms and won’t give them back unless they pay me  
AccordionMaster: hey Divine wtf

***

FightMeCowards: hey does anyone know where the Colosseum of Fools is  
Teacher’sPet: no why  
FightMeCowards: I’m gonna take it on  
BraveOne: dude no  
BraveOne: they say that the champion is unbeatable  
BraveOne: you’re gonna die  
FightMeCowards: bs  
FightMeCowards: I’ll win

FightMeCowards has left the chat

FightMeCowards’s account has been deleted

Teacher’sPet: shit

***

ScrewThePK: so PK hasn’t been online for a while  
IAmDarkness: that’s because he’s dead  
ScrewThePK: oh good  
BestTree: NO NO NOT GOOD MY HUSBAND IS DEAD  
BestTree: WHY WOULD YOU BE HAPPY  
ScrewThePK: he was an ass  
YourWorstNightmare: not to me  
WeShallAttune: hi guys what are you talking about  
ScrewThePK: NO  
IAmDarkness: nope  
BestTree: who tf invited her  
YourWorstNightmare: wasn’t me  
ScrewThePK: get her out of here

WeShallAttune has been kicked out of the chat

***

LethalGuardian: hey does anyone have an ouija board  
PleaseFreeMe: no why  
LethalGuardian: to tell my mother that I love her lol  
I’mYourSavior: using lol doesn’t hide your pain  
LethalGuardian: yes it does lol  
BestTree: I have one  
BestTree: I use it to talk to my husband  
BestTree: do you wanna borrow it  
LethalGuardian: yeah thx

***

BestFather: sup babe  
I’mYourSavior: for the last time Grimm it was a one-night stand!  
BestFather: nope  
I’mYourSavior: it was!  
BestFather: no I caught feelings long before that  
BestFather: and I know you did too  
I’mYourSavior: I literally do not have a face how are you so good at reading me  
AccordionMaster: stfu both of you you sound even gayer than normal  
I’mYourSavior: I’m non-binary but ok  
BestFather: but that dick tho  
I’mYourSavior: GRIMM NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing with my life?


	11. Willoh x Grimmsteed!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @xXPrimal_SnailXx on Wattpad.
> 
> Challenge accepted, motherf*cker. Challenge accepted.
> 
> This concept was taken from the fact that Willoh and the Grimmsteeds are most likely based on the same animal—a giraffe weevil.
> 
> This is borderline crack, btw.

Since the show wouldn't be happening for a while due to the summoner going missing, you decided to take a stroll through the kingdom. The master let you go, knowing that you and your partner needed to stretch your legs a bit.

Said partner, Aether, was trotting behind you as you entered the Queen's Station via the Stagways. You could sense another presence here.

"Another one of us?" Aether questioned as you peered into the room that the presence was in.

"Close, it's my ex," you huffed. You ditched her after she tried to eat you the seventeenth time. Why you dated a cannibal, you'll never know.

Willoh removed her head from the cavern that she was feeding from. She grinned, fungi and... was that blood?! Hanging from her mouth.

"Ah, (Y/N)!" She exclaimed. "Come to enjoy a snack as well, have you? Well, I found a unique fungus growing here that's absolutely divine."

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, and another bug, apparently."

Willoh absentmindedly used her tongue to clean her mouth. You noticed a familiar cloak on the ground.

"God damnit, you ate the summoner!" You cried, stomping your foot on the ground in frustration. Aether huffed in anger.

"Oh, yes, that bug was tasty, and so was the little critter flying after it," Willoh hummed.

"Holy shit, you ate the Grimmchild!" Aether shrieked. "Master's going to be pissed!"

"Not at us," you said. "Let's go tell the master."

The two of you left the station, taking the Stagway paths back to Dirtmouth.

***

"Your ex WHAT?!" The master shrieked in rage.

"My ex ate the summoner and the Grimmchild," you repeated. "She's been doing this for years. I ghosted her after she tried to eat me in my sleep for the seventeenth time."

Grimm vanished, leaving scarlet flames dancing through the air and then sputtering out.

"Oh, your ex is screwed," Aether sighed, but you knew they were equally as amused as you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like getting your master who may or may not be a slave to a sentient multiple-eyes heart to burn your ex alive lmao


	12. Not a chapter but I wanted to post this somewhere

Y'all know what I want in Silksong

I want a return of Grimm

Like

You summon him from out of the kingdom

He can be in the game

PUT MY NIGHTMARE BOI IN SILKSONG TEAM CHERRY

PLEASE


	13. The Collector X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Anmach on Archive of Our Own.
> 
> There will be sexytimes! This requester literally said, "Make them freaky!"

Giggling sounded from the top floor of the Tower of Love.

Two lovers, entangled in each other.

You and the Collector had a clandestine relationship with each other, with you needing to get away from your insufferable husband and he just wanting some company.

This relationship, however, turned into something more, and you began exploring each other's bodies. You found that the Collector quite liked being in control, and you liked being at the whims of another.

So here the two of you were, laughing at the antics of some noblemen that you could see from the window. The Collector was growing bored of watching, however, and wanted to do some more... hands-on activities.

You recognized the look in his eyes immediately, and felt a tingling throughout your body.

You and your lover ran off towards the hidden bedroom in the Tower, grinning like fiends the whole way there.

***

Being pinned down on a bed by a being of void was quite different from any other bug you'd been with.

Void was very cold, for starters. The freezing substance sent tingles of excitement down your spine, heat sparking to life in your core.

The Collector was also much stronger than the average bug. His arms were like steel poles: strong and unbreakable.

You found that you much preferred this to normal sex.

The Collector currently had you pinned underneath him, two of his arms holding your wrists above your head, and the other two caressing your sides. He moved from your sides to your abdomen, and then lower...

A startled gasp came out of you as one of his cold fingers dipped inside of you.

The gasp quickly melted into a moan as he put a second finger into you, and then a third. He moved them around a bit, but didn't go too deep, testing the waters—and your patience.

You wiggled around in his grip, trying to get his fingers deeper inside you. The Collector only pulled his fingers out a bit, chuckling quietly at your impatience.

While the Collector didn’t speak, you could read him easily enough. You pouted at him. He grinned at you. You scowled. He smiled wider and let out a small laugh. You burst out laughing, unable to resist cackling along with him.

He pushed his fingers back inside of you, exploring your walls and quickly finding spots that made you moan a little louder than normal. It wasn’t long before you climaxed, the Collector’s eyes widening in joy.

Once you had caught your breath and your lover had cleaned off his fingers and both of your bodies, you both burst into a fit of laughter, knowing that this was your little secret and no one would suspect a thing.

But now it was time for the main attraction.

The Collector’s length was definitely much bigger than your husband’s. The first time you had seen it, you were afraid that it wouldn’t even fit inside you. You were quickly proved wrong, though, and the following pleasure you had received was beyond anything you had imagined.

The Collector positioned himself in front of your entrance, and pushed. You winced as he stretched your walls, but the discomfort and pain quickly turned to pleasure as he began to move.

The thrusts were slow at first, but then he began to pick up speed, until all you could do was pant and moan as he moved at a speed normal bugs couldn’t replicate.

Oh, sex was ruined for you. You would never be able to even fake an orgasm with your husband again.

Your thoughts were cut off by the Collector brushing against a spot deep in you that only he was ever able to find. You let out a loud moan. He proceeded to hit that spot full force repeatedly, showing no mercy. 

You could feel your climax coming, but right as you were about to go over the edge, he stopped.

You whined in protest, straining to free your arms from his grasp and trying to grind against him, attempting to gain any friction. The Collector simply grinned at you, smug satisfaction in his eyes.

You knew what he was asking. Honestly, you were surprised that it took this long for him to request it.

He wanted you to ditch your husband and live in the Tower of Love with him.

You stopped struggling. You gave him a small nod, and relaxed back onto the sheets. His smile got wider than it should be possible to do and he began to move again, this time even harder and faster.

He wasn’t showing any mercy. You couldn’t even think straight. When your climax came, you let out a scream of pleasure and collapsed onto the bed, feeling weak. His orgasm followed soon after, and he also let out a cry as he came. You noticed he didn’t pull out, but couldn’t be bothered to care.

“What the ever-loving hell?!”

Your eyes snapped open as you saw the King himself poking his head in the room.

The hidden room.

That he probably put in there.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pale King went into the Tower of Love because he heard you scream and thought you were stuck in there lmao
> 
> This wasn’t as freaky as I was hoping it would be. I suck at trying to write that stuff.
> 
> But yeah.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel_on_Main on ao3 (who requested the first part to this) and thegoldenwolf13 on Wattpad wanted a part 2, so here you go!

You found that the Nightmare King was good company, albeit intimidating. The air around him was always warm, and he seemed to like you, so there was that.

He was also the one to always wake you up from those awful nightmares, and you were grateful to him. You felt like you owed him, really.

One day, you decided to breach the subject.

"Um, Nightmare King?" You asked, approaching where he was standing at the edge of a cliff, overlooking his realm.

"Yes?" He turned around, a smile on his face, revealing sharp, gleaming fangs.

"So, you know how you're the one who always woke me up from my nightmares?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I feel like I owe you for that. For all those years you protected me."

The Nightmare King tilted his head. "My dear, you don't owe me anything."

"Are you sure?" You insisted.

"Well..."

A flash of red flames swirled around him, and the next thing you knew, the Nightmare King was holding you, his face close to yours and an almost flirtatious look in his red eyes.

"You could be my lover, if you so choose to."

Your eyes widened. You considered the offer. He was so kind to you, and he was rather attractive, and you most definitely did not spend a good portion of your time in his realm thinking about him on top of you...

You nodded before you could even finish the thought.

Your new boyfriend grinned.

***

From then on, you spent more time together. A few months in, the Nightmare King started dropping hints that he wanted to... well... do it with you.

At first you hesitated, being only a few months into the relationship and all, but you soon gave in, for you weren't exactly above the idea yourself.

It turns out that the Nightmare King was quite dominant. He had you pinned under him, warmth filling your body and pooling in your core. Your clothes had been removed minutes before.

The Nightmare King cupped your cheek with a taloned hand. He brushed his thumb over your cheek, and pressed his mouth to yours. You opened for him, and he took the invitation graciously, tasting you and exploring your mouth thoroughly.

With his other hand, he explored your torso, dragging his fingertips over the ridges in your shell and tracing the muscles in your arms, honed by years of training. He took your hand in his, clasping his fingers around yours and squeezing gently.

You were a bit adventurous yourself. When granted it, you also took the opportunity to taste him, steering clear of his fangs. He tasted of embers and smoke, as well as a spice you couldn't name. You used your free hand to cling to his shoulder, digging your fingers into the small gap between the plates of his shell.

The Nightmare King moved from your mouth to your neck, breathing hot air on your pulse and planting feather-light kisses on your shell.

You let out a light gasp when he grazed his fangs over a spot near your shoulder.

He nipped at the spot, and you held in a moan. He bit a bit harder, and you couldn't hold back the moan this time. Satisfied with your response, he moved on from your neck and shoulders to your torso, tracing the ridges of your shell and caressing your sides.

You closed your eyes, taking in the sensations of his touch, feeling him explore you. You found that you preferred it when you couldn't see, relying on your other senses to enjoy the experience.

Your eyes snapped open when you felt a finger enter you.

The Nightmare King glanced up at you. "Is this your first time?" He asked.

"It's not," you admitted. "But I've never had a finger inside me before."

"Then how did your previous lover prepare you?" He questioned.

You winced, remembering that night with your ex. "He didn't." It wasn't non-consensual, per say, but neither of you had ever had sex before, and you were both new to it, so you didn't know how it worked. You told the Nightmare King as much, and he seemed to be satisfied with the answer, probably assuming the worst. Your mother and aunts sure did.

"Well then, allow me to show you how it's done," the Nightmare King purred, and slipped his finger back inside you. You closed your eyes and relaxed back onto the bed.

You felt another finger enter you, and then a third, and found that you rather enjoyed the feeling. Like, really enjoyed it. You could feel your climax approaching. It felt that good.

Before you could warn your boyfriend, you came, and your face flushed with embarrassment. He, on the other hand, seemed delighted, and cleaned off his fingers with his tongue, savoring the taste.

He tilted his head in an almost predatory way. "Shall we begin the main attraction?" He purred, eyes glinting with lust. You quivered with anticipation and a bit of anxiety and nodded.

What happened next was a blur of pain, pleasure, and movement. You almost couldn't remember it. He went easy on you at first, and then sped up, and you felt him hit a spit deep within you. You let out a small cry of pleasure, and he hit the spot again. And again, and again, and again, until you couldn't think straight and came full force with a scream of ecstasy. 

He came soon after, and you both laid there, catching your breath. You looked at each other, and you smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a long, long time.

***

You were minding your business, taking a stroll along one of the many paths in the Nightmare Realm, when all of a sudden you began to disappear.

You opened your eyes to a stranger in your room, shaking you. He looked like your boyfriend, but his shell was black, and he was slightly smaller with shorter horns. He looked panicked.

You felt weak, and hungry, and thirsty. Were you asleep this whole time? If so, how long were you out?

You noticed that the stranger was holding a familiar book in his hands. It was Farrah's. Her book about dreams and nightmares. You remembered her note. But first: the stranger. Who was he? You locked the door to the house and to your room. How did he get in and what did he want?

You narrowed your eyes. "Who are you?"

The stranger let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the Heart you're lucid."

"You didn't answer my question," you snapped.

The bug seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was thinking. "Oh, right, who I am..."

"Please listen to me. My name is Troupe Master Grimm, the Nightmare King's counterpart. He's been keeping you asleep for months, to the point where you're about to die due to malnutrition, and he is the one who killed your village."

At first you didn't want to believe it. But the more you thought about it, the more it made sense. The nightmares, you were living in the Nightmare Realm. He was always the one to wake you up. It could have been a ploy to gain your trust. And when he wanted you to pay him back by dating him...

You felt sick.

Grimm saw the realization dawn on your face. He looked concerned. He sighed. "I won't ask what went on in the Nightmare Realm, or what your relationship with him is. But there is no escaping him so long as you need to sleep."

"Is there anything you can do?" You asked, your voice cracking.

"I can take away your need to sleep," he replied.

"Please do it," you whispered, your eyes burning with tears you were unable to shed. Damn, you should really drink some water.

Grimm put his hands on either side of your head. You felt the heat of red flames as he took away one of your essential needs.

You no longer felt drowsy. The only lack of energy you felt was due to malnutrition. Grimm was apparently prepared for that, because he snapped his fingers and a plate of food and a few glasses of water appeared next to you.

"Don't eat too fast, or you'll get sick," he warned. You made sure to pace yourself.

When you had finished, you felt a little better. He stood up, helping you to your feet.

"I have to return to the Troupe," he said. "Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yeah," you answered. "I'll go to the Capital. Get an apartment. Start over."

"Okay." Grimm paused at the door. "Remember, don't sleep. Getting knocked out counts. Just because you don't need to doesn't mean you can't."

You nodded, and Grimm left your room, you watched him leave the house and disappear into scarlet flames. You winced at the resemblance to the Nightmare King.

You stepped out of your room. You packed up any money and clothes you needed and left the house. The corpses were gone, and the whole village was empty. You left, leaving your former home as a shrine to the dead... to your own foolishness.

You should have known better to just have left the dreams alone. You should have gone to the moths—they knew how to block dreams. They could have helped.

You shook your head. No, the Nightmare King was powerful. He would have gotten past the spells or charms or whatever the moths used somehow. 

You walked across the bridge leading to the kingdom's Capital. A guard stopped you at the gate. "Who might you be?"

You looked at the guard. It was Hegemol, one of the King's Great Five Knights. "My name is (Y/N). I am the only survivor of a mass genocide of the Mantis Tribe. The killer can only be found in dreams. I seek a new home."

Hegemol was silent for a few moments. Then he opened the gate. "Come in. One of the guards will escort you to a place where you can find an apartment."

You bowed your head and thanked him. You walked past him and greeted the guard. He had a cheeky smile and eyes that sparkled in the light. You would have found him charming and attractive, if it weren't for your previous experience with love.

He led you to a building where you could purchase your new home, and waved goodbye. You bid him farewell, and approached the front desk.

It was time for a fresh start.

***

You were out buying food when all of a sudden you were yanked into an alley.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here by yourself?" A beetle leered at you. He was a lot bigger than you, but you knew that size wasn't always an advantage. You could probably maneuver around him somehow...

You let out a small shriek when he pinned you to the wall. He was definitely strong. It would be hard to get away from him.

Before either of you could mover or speak, however, familiar red flames engulfed your attacker and burned him to ashes within a few seconds.

You felt fear. 

Please just be Grimm, please just be Grimm, please just be Grimm—

It wasn't Grimm.

You felt dizzy, and all of a sudden you blacked out.

***

You found yourself sitting on the same bench that you first met the Nightmare King on. He was reclining next to you.

"Y'know, I think you owe me an apology," he drawled, legs crossed and eyes glowing with what seemed like anger.

"I owe you nothing," you hissed, leaping up from the bench and backing away. You quickly slammed into something warm, and found that the Nightmare King had teleported behind you and now had you restrained in his iron grip.

"Well, I just saved you again, this time from a danger in the real world, and you felt that you owed me last time. Why the change of heart?" He smiled, more to display his fangs than anything else.

"You killed my entire village and hid it from me! You tricked me into dating you, when in truth, you didn't save me at all! You caused all of those nightmares! They were your fault!" You screamed.

The Nightmare King said nothing. He just held you while you thrashed and screamed. You started to wonder if he was even listening to you.

When you ran out of energy and your voice was hoarse from screaming and crying, he huffed a sigh. "You done?" He asked flatly, voice devoid of any emotion but impatience and disappointment.

"You condescending piece of sh—"

A hand covered your mouth. You bit it. It stayed there.

The Nightmare King pulled you closer to him. "You're right. I did do all of those things." He tilted your head up so you were looking him dead in the eyes.

He bared his fangs at you again. "And you're not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Part 2 is done!
> 
> I bet you guys weren't expecting Grimm to be the one to wake you up!
> 
> This was longer than I expected it to be. Huh.


	15. Working it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom on ao3.
> 
> "AU in which the Hollow Knight, Ghost, Hornet and Quirrel survive and live to tell the tale. Most characters are alive, but other than that everything else is canon. PK still did bad I mean and there are dead vessels....  
> I suddenly had another idea but I will come back to that later in case I can make two requests.
> 
> So my first request idea is that Ghost is still traumatized by the time they watched their older sibling follow after the pale king. They don't really talk (well, 'sign' because i hc the vessels to be mute) about it, but they still have nightmares about being left behind. I was thinking that maybe you could write a one shot where Hollow confronts their sibling, and try to make amends while Ghost desperately tries to avoid the topic all together."
> 
> Technically two prompts, but I combined them.
> 
> Lost Kin's name is Nico. Mostly used as a masculine name, but can work for both genders, so do with that what you will.
> 
> With a bit of Grimm in there because I love my croissant head fire boi

Ghost climbed out of the Abyss. They were checking in on their siblings, making sure that they were still alive and okay (well, as okay as abandoned children can be). They wished that Vedanth (HK's name from PV x Reader for those who remember) could do this instead, but they were still miserable over what had happened and couldn't deal with any more negativity.

Okay, so maybe Ghost was bitter over that. Maybe they were angry that Vedanth was the one who got to leave the Abyss freely and had the nerve to be "miserable" over it. What did they need to cope with?! 

Well, besides the obvious.

Ghost didn't get to cope. They had the King's Brand, they needed to help Hornet rebuild the kingdom while Vedanth got to sit in their room and mope abut all day. 

"You're being obtuse." Ghost huffed a sigh as they heard the Shade Lord speak. "I'm not," Ghost signed back frustratedly. The god was so nosy sometimes.

"You are. You don't know what your sibling has gone through. I must admit that I don't either, with the Wyrm's light blocking my darkness and all, but you don't know what kind of suffering Vedanth might have had to endure."

Ghost just stormed out of the Abyss.

***

"Do you think Ghost hates me?" Vedanth signed to the shadows in their bedroom.

"I think Ghost is bitter about both the past and present." The Shade Lord narrowed his eyes in thought. "They don't believe you have a reason to be upset because you were allowed to leave the Abyss. They weren't as lucky."

"I know..." Vedanth sighed. "I wish that I could tell them about it. The training, the suppression of thoughts and feelings, the feeling of not being alone in my head anymore. The loss of my arm. It's just... hard. I can barely tell myself about it."

A knock on their door startled Vedanth out of their thoughts. The Shade Lord pulled away from the shadows of the room, still not willing to just show himself to strangers.

It wasn't a stranger who opened the door, however. It was Hornet. She looked exhausted.

"Hey, Vedanth," she waved halfheartedly. Vedanth waved back and used their lone hand to push themselves up. They leaned against the headrest of the bed.

"Have you seen Ghost?" Hornet asked. "I've been trying to find them for hours. They still have some paperwork to do, and they have meetings, and the new queen of the Hive wants to talk to them about trading—"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Vedanth hurriedly signed. "Ghost has been doing all that work?!"

"Well, yes. It is their job as ruler of Hallownest, after all," Hornet explained.

Vedanth remembered their father's attitude and mannerisms when he worked while stressed. He was more aggressive, and Vedanth found themselves on the receiving end of many a strike during "training". Said training was more their father getting the anger out of his system via violence. 

"That's a terrible idea!" Vedanth would scream it if they could. "When Father worked while stressed, he became violent towards—" Unable to finish the sentence, Vedanth just gave their sister a pleading look.

Hornet sighed. "I'll handle it, I'll handle it." Vedanth just nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. They wouldn't wish that kind of violence or stress on anyone. They didn't want Ghost to have to resort to beating someone up to get stress out.

Ghost... maybe they could talk out their issues. Maybe Vedanth could stage an intervention.

That might work...

***

Quirrel was just minding his business, taking a walk through the Ancient Basin, just kind of exploring, y'know?

Well, he was, until something that looked suspiciously like it could be a sibling of Ghost's zoomed straight into him.

Like, literally somehow dashed the entire length of the pathway and crashed into him.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a bruise," Quirrel hissed, clutching his abdomen.

His assailant leaped at least three feet into the air, obviously startled by there being another person in the area. They began waving their arms about frantically, signing almost too quickly for Quirrel to pick up on it.

"Oh, no! Oh geez! I'm so sorry, sir! Wait, are you a sir? My siblings don't have genders. I don't have a gender. I just got my Shade back like five minutes ago, so I have no idea what's happening. My name's Nico, by the way. I'm a Vessel, but we consider that term highly racist because not all of us are Vessels. Only one is—or was? I don't know. Anyways, it's nice to meet you, and I'm really sorry about crashing into you earlier. Oh, no, I've been talking for too long, haven't I? How embarrassing! I'll just go now. Bye!"

The stranger then proceeded to jump higher than Quirrel was tall and dash away without even hitting the ground.

"What the actual fu—"

"Hi, Quirrel."

This time it was Quirrel who leaped into the air. Ghost was sullenly trudging down the path, their nail dragging behind them. 

"Oh, hey, Ghost. What's bothering you so—"

"I'm just gonna... take a walk. Yeah, I'm gonna take a walk. Alone. By myself. Yeah." Ghost slipped past him like their namesake and disappeared around the corner, leaving Quirrel standing alone, completely confounded and disoriented.

"What just happened?!"

***

Vedanth left the palace like a bug on a mission. Well, they were on a mission, they supposed. On a mission to find their sibling and talk their issues out.

They passed Quirrel, who looked really confused. Ghost had introduced them to after they had left the Temple of the Black Egg. Vedanth liked Quirrel.

"Hey, Quirrel. Have you seen Ghost? I've been trying to find them." 

Quirrel pointed towards the exit of the Ancient Basin. "They left to take a walk."

Vedanth nodded and walked towards the exit. They had a job to do.

***

Ghost walked a long way through the City of Tears, through Fungal Core, then through Fog Canyon, Greenpath, the Forgotten Crossroads, Dirtmouth, and finally through Howling Cliffs.

They reached the corpse that they had summoned the Grimm Troupe with. Ghost put a hand on the cold, smooth fabric of its cloak.

"Grimm, you would probably know what to do," Ghost signed with one hand. "You always knew how to overcome an obstacle, no matter how unexpected or big."

There was no reply, as expected. The Ritual was over. There was no need for their friend to come back. That didn't mean that they missed them any less, though.

Ghost left the cavern, walking towards the harsh winds that they had once come from, broken nail in hand. They contemplated going back, letting the howling gales rip their memories out of their mind like they had done long ago. They just wanted to forget everything. 

They didn't need to stay. Hornet could take over as queen. She would know how. Vedanth... could continue pretending that they didn't just abandon their own sibling to fall back into the Abyss all those years ago. They could cry for their father all they liked. Could yearn for the good old days, where they watched the sunset with their father and played in the flowers with their mother. Where they could conveniently forget that they had family elsewhere, suffering in the dark.

A cold hand tapped on Ghost's shoulder. 

A familiar cold hand.

Ghost whirled around, only to be face to face with Vedanth.

"Ghost..." they signed hesitantly.

Ghost screamed the only way they could.

They let out an Abyss Shriek, right into Vedanth's stupid, cracked face.

***

Vedanth stumbled back, tripping over a rock and landing back-first on the rocky ground. They winced as a jagged stone dug into the spaces between the plates of their shell.

They cracked open an eye to see Ghost angrily signing at them. 

"Go away! Go cry for your dead dad or something, I don't care! Just stay away from me!" Ghost looked like they were about to start crying at any given moment. They sprinted off into a cave somewhere behind Vedanth.

Vedanth pushed themselves up (a challenging feat given that their arm was stuck underneath them) and got back onto their feet (another challenging feat given the force of the winds around them. How on earth had Ghost kept their balance?). They followed their sibling into the cavern.

Ghost was sobbing into the cloak of a corpse. Vedanth felt as if they had walked in on something deeply personal or sacred.

Ghost pounded their fists on the dead bug's shell, making a hollow thud each time they did so, as if the corpse was empty and not the remnants of a living bug.

The corpse had strange markings on its face, and Ghost seemed to be clinging to it like their life depended on it. Vedanth didn't want to disturb them (well, disturb them more that they already had), but they needed to be heard. They both did.

But trying to touch their sibling was like trying to strike a Stalking Devout in the face. To put it simply, it didn't work. Ghost whirled around, nail at the ready, and wildly waved it back and forth, giving Vedanth no choice but to back away.

Vedanth tried signing to their sibling. "Stop! I'm not trying to hurt you! Please stop attacking me!" If anything, Ghost just got even angrier, and their attacks got more frenzied.

Vedanth realized that their sibling didn't want to talk. They raised their hand in surrender and backed out of the cavern.

"Maybe another time..."

***

Quirrel had initially been trying to find that odd bug who had slammed into him accidentally, but instead he found Vedanth looking dejected.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I tried to talk to Ghost, because they're really bitter and angry and stressed, and they hit me with a spell and kept swinging their nail about, trying to get me to leave," Vedanth signed. A black tear, sprinkled with the last bits of orange Infection, slid down their cheek.

"Hmm..." Quirrel thought back to how Ghost had acted after the Radiance was defeated. They didn't look happy at all. In fact, they had that haunted look in their eyes that comes with severe PTSD.

"Hey, Vedanth, do you know what PTSD is?" Quirrel asked. Vedanth stared at him blankly. "No...? Should I?"

"I think it might be beneficial to fixing your relationship with Ghost," Quirrel said. "And yourself, too."

A spark of what seemed like hope flickered to life in Vedanth's black eyes. "I'm listening."

***

"Stupid Vedanth, with their stupid face and stupid depressed look in their eyes all the time..." Ghost signed to the corpse, tears of Void running down their face.

Crying made them tired. Maybe if they went to sleep, they could see Grimm again...

The thought of their friend coming to them in their dreams was enough motivation to get Ghost to curl up and close their eyes.

They opened them again, in a dream this time, when they felt a familiar warmth next to them. Ghost turned their head and felt overwhelming joy fill their body at the sight of Grimm, looking just as he did when they saw him last.

"Grimm! I missed you!" They sign excitedly. Grimm's smile took on a sad tone when he saw the black stains from their tears on their face.

"You've been avoiding your problems again," Grimm noted, frowning.

"You do, too," Ghost countered. "All the time."

"I ignore my problems because I cannot change them," Grimm said. "You, however, can."

"How?" Ghost pleaded.

"You cannot avoid your sibling forever, Ghost," Grimm chided. "They want to talk things out with you. They want to make things better."

If Ghost had a mouth, they would sneer at the idea of their sibling actually wanting to make amends.

"Now, now, don't get that look on your face," Grimm flicked their shoulder gently in reprimand. "If Vedanth didn't want to make amends with you, they would have left after you hit them in the face with that spell of yours."

"They seem to be hellbent on making me uncomfortable," Ghost argued.

"That's just them trying to communicate. They don't know your boundaries," Grimm countered calmly. There was no winning in an argument against him.

"Just try, Ghost," Grimm said, wrapping and arm around them. "Just give your sibling a chance to explain. You'll find it very enlightening, I'm sure."

Ghost just couldn't say no to their friend. "Fine," they signed reluctantly. "But if I'm right, I'm gonna rub it in your face."

"I'll hold you to that." Grimm laughed. "Now, wake up, friend. You've got company..."

Ghost felt themselves fading back into consciousness. They sadly waved goodbye to Grimm, who answered by signing "goodbye" to them. 

They awakened to Vedanth poking his head in the entrance to the part of the cave with the Grimmkin corpse.

***

Vedanth breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Ghost lift their head. "I thought you were dead!" they signed. Ghost propped themselves up on their hands, looking resigned.

Vedanth wondered what the change in attitude was about.

Vedanth sat across from Ghost, crossing their legs and maintaining eye contact. When Ghost looked away, they didn't push.

The two sat in silence for a while. Ghost broke first.

"What do you want?" They signed with frustration coloring their movements.

"To talk," Vedanth responded. "To work things out. We can't just avoid each other forever."

"I know, I know." Ghost looked like they wanted to leave, but wanted to stay at the same time. 

"I... remember when we first met." Vedanth began. "On that ledge."

Ghost's expression darkened. "How did it feel leaving me to fall like that?"

"Terrible," Vedanth admitted. "I hated every second of it. But I feared the King more."

"Do you miss him?" Ghost asked.

"We had our moments, but at the end of the day, no. I'm glad he's dead."

"That makes two of us."

Vedanth was glad the conversation was going well. They decided to push a bit harder.

"Let's have an exchange," they proposed. "You tell me something bad that happened to you, and I'll tell you something bad that happened to me."

"You first," Ghost countered. 

"Okay." Vedanth took a deep breath, and then released it. "Once, the King was having a really bad day. A trade negotiation had gone wrong, there was a protest about something in the Capital, and he and our mother had had an argument. He was really mad. Then he wanted to do some training with me, but the training was really just him hitting me a lot. I couldn't move for days, and he never did it again, even though he still took his anger out on me a lot." 

Ghost hesitated, but began to sign, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until the words were flooding out of them.

"When I came back to the kingdom, I had no idea who I was or what I was doing there. I met Hornet, and she was attacking me and I didn't know why. Then I'm up against all of these different bugs, all of which want to kill me for different reasons, and I still don't have answers or memories. Then I encounter Hornet a second time, she is still spouting nonsense that I couldn't understand because of my amnesia, and I go to the Abyss and get the Shade Cloak and she talks even more!

"I fight the Traitor Lord, see our mother, and, like Hornet, she's talking about something I can't understand. I didn't know what a Vessel was, or how to usurp something, or what darkness and Void they were talking about! Then, I get the other half of the Kingsoul, and I get my first memory: you leaving me behind. That's the only memory I had going into that fight with you. Then I kill the Radiance, and because of some stupid mark I got on my head, I have to run a kingdom now."

Ghost's hands dropped to the floor. Vedanth noticed they were breathing heavily.

Vedanth began to sign, albeit slower due to their lack of a second hand. 

"I had to suppress my feelings and thoughts every second of every day. When I was finally sealed in the Temple, I let everything out. When the Radiance raged at being stuck in my mind, I raged right back at being stuck with her. We fought for decades, until I just gave up. When you came in, I could feel her trying to take over my body. I just let her. But I... I just couldn't stand by and let you fight on your own.

"So when I could, I tried to attack the Infection in me. It hurt, but I wanted to end it. When the Radiance was finally killed, I wanted to die, right then and there, because I was so used to not being alone in my head that the quiet was pure torture. And then I was alone with nothing but my thoughts and memories for company, and just couldn't cope. Quirrel taught me what PTSD was, and how to get treatment for it, and I think we both really need that treatment, Ghost."

There was no conversation for a few minutes. Vedanth finished, "If you don't want to be king, that's fine, Ghost. You deserve to be happy."

Ghost nodded, tears streaming down their face. "You deserve to be happy, too..."

Vedanth got up and walked away. It was obvious that Ghost needed some alone time.

***

Ghost fell asleep again. Crying really did wear them out. They found themselves in a dream again, with Grimm by their side once more.

"I told you to give them a chance," he teased.

"Shut up," Ghost signed back crankily.

"You do deserve to be happy, you know," Grimm mused.

Ghost signed, "I would be happy if I could come with you."

Grimm's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" He asked. Ghost nodded determinedly.

Grimm scooped Ghost up and cradled them in his arms. "I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow," he promised.

Ghost would be smiling if they could.

***

"You're what?!" Hornet shrieked.

"Leaving and joining the Grimm Troupe," Ghost repeated. 

"You have a kingdom to run," Hornet hissed. "You have the King's Brand!"

Ghost turned their head so Hornet could see where the brand used to be. "Not anymore," they signed. Vedanth strolled into the room, the Brand evident on their mask, right where the cracks in their mask had been.

"Leave him be," Vedanth calmly signed. "Who are you to deny someone happiness?"

Hornet stammered, "Um... uh..."

Ghost and Vedanth burst out laughing, in the way only their kind could—little huffs of breath.

Vedanth would be a great ruler, Ghost was sure of it.

Ghost would look lovely in the costumes and makeup of the Grimm Troupe, Vedanth was sure of it.

And they would both be happy. They deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my iPad's almost dead now lmao
> 
> This one was a bit challenging to write, but fun nonetheless.


	16. Excuse me, sir, this is my therapy Maskfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THK gets a pet. 
> 
> Their name is still Vedanth.

Vedanth was taking a stroll through Greenpath when they noticed something clinging to a rock. 

It was a Maskfly, but one of its wings were broken. It was alone. Vedanth remembered reading somewhere that Maskflies traveled in packs. They must have left this one behind when it got hurt.

Vedanth felt an uncanny resemblance.

They picked up the Maskfly and brought it back to the White Palace with them.

***

“What on earth is this?” Hornet asked, holding the tiny fly up to her face. It squeaked, curling up and tucking its injured wing under its body.

Vedanth snatched it back, cradling it close with their only hand. As a result, they were unable to sign a response. 

Hornet sighed. “We can keep it. However, it’s up to you to find someone to fix its wing.”

If Vedanth could smile, they would.

***

After a week of looking, Vedanth found a bug that could help the Maskfly. In that span of time, they grew attached to the little thing, even going so far as to name it. They called it Minnie.

The bug brought Minnie back to Vedanth fully healed, with two working wings. Vedanth signed a thank you to the bug and walked back to Greenpath.

When they got there, they held Minnie up to the rock where they had found it, but the fly didn’t budge. If anything, it just held on to Vedanth’s hand tighter.

They stood like that for about an hour until Vedanth realized that Minnie didn’t want to go.

So they left.

***

It’s about five months after Vedanth finds Minnie that they realize that they sort of depend on Minnie a bit. When they don’t have it, they grow anxious and worried for it, and they don’t do very well in stressful situations.

When they brought it up to Hornet, she just bumped her shoulder against theirs in a playful manner and said, “Congratulations! You have a therapy Maskfly.”

Vedanth pondered it, and then shrugged. They were fine with that. 

***

Minnie had become a staple part of the family. Ghost would come home from whatever they were doing, ask Minnie where Vedanth was and if they were okay, Minnie would answer as best they could, Hornet would come out with a bowl of leaves and feed it, Vedanth would sneak in a few berries (they spoiled the fly rotten), and the four would sit down and do something as a family. At one point, they even had Minnie play a board game with them!

Vedanth would curl up in bed that night, Minnie draped over one of their horns and buzzing quietly, and the two would go to sleep, ready to give it their all the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just wanted them to have a therapy animal.


	17. OC Introduction: Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m on mobile an I’m not switching to PC anytime soon. If you do want to see the picture of Kira that I created, go to Wattpad. You’ll see it. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Here's my Vessel OC, Kira!

In case you can't see the picture, I'll give you a summary:

Kira is a prideful, stubborn, and independent Vessel who keeps to herself and won't admit when she needs help. She prefers to do things on her own, for better or worse. Even if the odds won't end in her favor, she'd rather face cuts, bruises, or even death over asking for assistance with something. As a result, she gets hurt a lot, especially in a dangerous place like the Abyss.

Kira is a mage, first and foremost, using Abyss Shriek, Descending Dark, and Shade Soul do damage her opponents. Unlike the Knight, she doesn't need Soul to do it, instead drawing on the Void in the shadows around her. As a result, if caught in a place with few shadows, she's at a disadvantage, and has to use her last resort: a scythe composed of pure Void and slices through opponents like a hot knife through butter.

In her spare time, Kira likes to sing and/or burn scented candles. She also has an addiction to Lifeblood, and the creature in the Lifeblood Chamber in the Abyss (the one where you get Lifeblood Core) is more than happy to indulge her in as much as she desires. As a result, the Shade Lord and the Lifeblood Creature currently hate each other, as the former wants to cure Kira's addiction and the latter just wants someone to spend time with it, and if fueling an addiction will grant its wish, then so be it!

Kira is blissfully unaware of this conflict, choosing to guard her Lifeblood Seeds with her life if necessary and snack on them every time her addiction comes calling.

... I love my angry singing Void bean.


	18. OC Introduction: Griffith and Kodi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you want to see the image, go to Wattpad. My username is divineretribution24.

This is a character concept that haunted my dreams last night.

Basically, a Vessel saw God Tamer and wanted to be like her. That’s it.

He has a baby version of the beast named Kodi. She’s a sweetheart.


	19. Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt requested by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom.
> 
> "writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom on ao3 requested a prompt (My second request is another au, in which everything is canon but the Lost Kin survived and is an intractable NPC that uses sign language to communicate with Ghost. Much like Quirrel, they can be found all around the kingdom, and they eventually give an helping hand. Unlike Ghost, they're more animated. Maybe a one shot in which Ghost finds them chatting together in the city of tears?"

Ghost decided that they were sick of rain for the day, and found a bench in the City of Tears that they could sit on that was shielded from the rain. They watched the husks endlessly patrol the paths and halls, and almost didn't notice the warm presence that sat next to them.

Startled, Ghost snapped their head to their right, and found Quirrel sitting next to them with someone who looked like they could be their sibling joining him. 

The stranger signed quickly, and it was difficult to follow what they were saying. Quirrel didn't seem to have a problem, though, and nodded along, replying every once in a while. His responses were usually a "Uh huh" or a "Really?"

Ghost focused on the moving of the other's hands. They were in the middle of a story, something about slaying a mighty beast that rested in the bowels of Deepnest. 

They finished the story with a dramatic gesture, and Quirrel applauded, laughing. The stranger let out a series of chirps that uncannily reminded Ghost of their own Shade. Quirrel took it as laughter, however, so Ghost relaxed a bit.

Quirrel finally seemed to notice Ghost, and fully turned around to greet them.

"Ah, fellow traveler, we meet again! Have you met Nico before?" He asked, eyes twinkling with leftover amusement. Ghost eyed Nico, shaking their head. Nico just waved, slightly swaying back and forth as if they couldn't stop moving. It was so unlike Ghost, who stayed as still as what their namesake would suggest.

"Nico, here, I met right at this bench. We meet here a lot, but I wasn't expecting to see you here as well!" Quirrel continued. "We were just about to take a stroll. Do you want to come with?"

Ghost stood up, waiting for the other two to follow suit. The three set off in the direction of the Fungal Wastes.

***

Whilst approaching the Colosseum of Fools, Ghost happened upon Nico again. They were walking out of it with a crack in their mask.

When they noticed Ghost, they wearily signed with one hand, "You going in there?" Ghost nodded. Nico slightly shook their head. "Don't."

"Why?" Ghost signed back.

"Do you wish to die?" Nico asked.

"No."

"They don't. Do you wish to end lives for no reason other than you can?"

"...No?"

"They do. You go in there, and no one will save you. They will tear you apart."

"I can take care of myself."

Nico tilted their head, a bit of Void leaking out of the crack. "Can you?"

They walked away, leaving Ghost alone.

Ghost decided to leave the Colosseum for another day.

***

"Kassah!"

A clean slice, and Uumuu was open for attack.

Ghost stabbed their nail through the jellyfish's infected core, and Uumuu was down for the count.

***

There was nothing but a nail, it's tip buried in the soil, left to remember Quirrel by. 

Ghost sat by the blade, looking out across the water as if Quirrel was there, watching.

They heard a thump as someone unceremoniously dropped to the floor beside them, and they felt another's horns click against theirs.

They turned their head, already knowing who was there. Nico was staring at the ground.

The duo sat in silence for a while, before Nico lifted their hands to sign.

"He was a good person. He didn't deserve to die."

"I know," Ghost responded.

"He would want us to move on. To be happy."

"Yes."

"No one ever said I wasn't selfish."

Ghost turned their body to face Nico's. "What?" They asked.

"I'm very selfish, Ghost. I do things to suit me, not others. He was the only exception. And now he's gone." Nico stood. "And I don't have anyone to be selfless for anymore."

Ghost rose to their feet as well. "What will you do?"

A determined gleam appeared in Nico's eyes. "I will do what needs to be done. For me."

They left the Blue Lake, and Ghost never saw them again.

***

They later learned from Elderbug that Nico had left the kingdom, in hopes that the winds outside of it would tear away their memories or kill them in the process.

Hornet told them that Nico had always been like that. Searching for ways to die.

Ghost wished that they could have helped them.

They wished for a lot of impossible things, it seemed.

Nico never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really got away from me. It was supposed to be fluff! 
> 
> I guess I'm projecting a bit...


	20. Pale King X Female!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DarkeyFEI on Wattpad requested smut with this pairing.
> 
> I decided to base it on a song!
> 
> The song is "Cake" by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> Warning: you are a prostitute in this.

You wondered how many times the Pale King has left your room.

It had been months since the first time. At first you were apprehensive, but you soon gave in. After all, who else has had the chance to sleep with a king? With a god?

And your first time... you winced as you remembered the pain that came with His length. You were not ready for His size, that was for sure. But you had enjoyed yourself nonetheless.

But right after it was over, He had left, as if nothing had happened.

You liked to think you knew better than to get attached to a married bug, but... truth be told, you weren't. You felt abandoned.

And then, two nights later, He came back. Once again, He laid with you, and once again, He left.

You remembered things about Him. His featherlight touches, soft as silk, the heat radiating from under His shell, the taste of Him on your tongue. He tasted like the sugar cookies your mother used to make when you were younger.

You heard the familiar telltale sound of silk robes brushing against your door. As usual, He didn't knock. He just came in.

You began removing your nightclothes. You knew the routine. The King removed his robes as well.

Sleeping with a Wyrm was... different, that's for sure. You were no stranger to intimacy, in fact, before you were a maid, you sold yourself for any Geo you could get. But Wyrms were not like the bugs that you had slept with. Their shells were hard and sharp, and they tasted like the coins dropped one by one into your purse.

The King had no shell; instead, His body was protected by a layer of impenetrable skin. He was soft and warm, so unlike the others who had taken you. He treated you like glass, save for when He was inside you. His claws were light, but His length was not.

You laid back, letting Him take the lead as per usual. There was no foreplay this time. He got straight to the main attraction.

Years of selling your body meant that you could take it, but you still winced as He went in. He gave you a few seconds to adjust, and then began to thrust. Every time He moved inside you, He went harder and deeper, and soon enough your throat was sore from the moans you were breathing out.

You climaxed suddenly, crying out in ecstasy. The King got a strained look on His face, as if He was attempting to hold back His own orgasm.

His movements got faster, and you could feel a second orgasm heating up your core. The King's movements got less controlled, and you could hear Him breathing a little heavier than normal.

You both climaxed at the same time, you crying out in bliss and Him gasping in pleasure. When you and Him had finally caught your breath, He rose to His full height gracefully. You sat up, legs shaky from the pleasure, and bowed your head. He put 300 Geo in your purse, 150 more than He normally did. You wouldn't complain, though. Anything that pays the rent is good in your books.

By the time you had finished counting the coins, He was gone.

You sighed. At least He would be back later that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing smut lmao


	21. Lesser (OC Introduction: Desdemona)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just wanted to write something
> 
> This is an AU that I came up with a long time ago where another Vessel was chosen because his wife wanted to raise a child as, well, a child. But said child always came second for PK, because PV was His priority. She never understood why.
> 
> This is another OC of mine: Desdemona.

So many Vessels.

Only one was perfect.

But His wife still insisted She wanted one of the others.

"I want to raise a child," She claimed. "Not an empty husk."

So He returned to the Abyss to get another.

***

The King hummed in disapproval as another fell. If He were to have a child, they would have to be strong. They would have to come up on their own. He had been here for an hour. Surely one would have made it by now?

Just as He finished the thought, something shot into the air mere inches from His face.

It was a Vessel. It had flown into the air with wings not unlike His own; iridescent and glimmering with His Light. The Vessel dropped to its feet in front of Him. It looked Him in the eyes, and He saw a calm cunning in them, though not the deceitful kind.

Yes, this one would do.

***

It—she—had named herself Desdemona. The named meant "ill-fated". An odd choice, but fitting given her previous circumstances.

Desdemona was mature for her age. She viewed things more like a ten-year-old than a toddler. The White Lady loved her all the same, though, and did all the things a mother would do with Her child: clothes shopping, games, coddling. Desdemona had an affinity for gardening, and could often be found helping in the Gardens.

The King, however, disapproved of His daughter's actions. "Tending the Gardens is for common bugs," He would often say as He scolded her. "Not for the Heir to the throne."

Soon after the third scolding, Desdemona stopped visiting the Gardens.

Her sunny demeanor became a little dimmer, her interactions with the servants and citizens a little colder. The King couldn't make heads or tails of it. He knew she liked gardening, but why did she change so suddenly?

The answer came when He saw her eavesdropping on the Pure Vessel's training. The King Himself was overseeing the training, and He was startled to realize that He was far more interested in an empty Vessel than in His own daughter. He swore to Himself that He would talk to Desdemona and make amends.

But when He tried to find her, she was gone. His wife hadn't seen her, either. She wasn't in the Gardens, she wasn't in the Crossroads, she wasn't on the surface... she wasn't anywhere.

He began to panic. Where was she?! Where had she gone? Was she hurt? Was she dead?!

No one had any answers.

***

Three months later, Desdemona reappeared. She was bleeding in multiple places, and looked exhausted, but the strangest thing about her?

She had a Sword of Revealing Light in her hand.

One covered in golden, glowing ichor.

Desdemona took one look at the King, pressed the hilt of the Sword onto His palm, and said, "Have fun raising your Pure Vessel now that it's useless."

The King was speechless. Had His child gone and killed the Radiance because she felt lesser than the Pure Vessel? That her own father viewed her as less important? 

While it was true that at first He didn't want her, He had soon grown attached. She was clever, kind, and had all the traits of a good ruler. And now she had gone and spent three months killing a goddess to prove her worth.

Before the King could find His voice, however, he heard a familiar voice sob, "My baby!" 

The White Lady wrapped Her branches around Her daughter. Desdemona placed a bloody hand on one, slightly shaky from exhaustion.

"Mother..." Desdemona whispered. "Mother, while I was gone, I entered the Nightmare Realm on accident. I was trying to recover from a blow I had received from the Radiance. And I met her twin."

The Pale King started. The Radiance had a twin?

"He was fire, Mother. Red flames that sparked fear in your heart whenever they hit you. Red runes marked every bit of Essence you could find there. But I met her twin, the Nightmare King, and when I looked into his eyes, I found myself."

"Found yourself?" The King whispered to Himself.

"He was like me, Mother. Cast aside by the person that mattered most to him, turned lesser. She was dreams, and he was nightmares. No one wanted him."

The King wanted to protest, to cry "No, that's not true!" But she was right. He did push her to the side to train something that didn't even have a mind.

"But I do, Mother. I want him. He... he has a counterpart. That is loved by everyone he meets. His name is Grimm. He has a Troupe. But the Nightmare King has no one. But during the time I spent there, we formed a bond."

Desdemona curled up a bit. "I can't just leave him, Mother," she breathed. "I can't just move on and pretend it never happened. I'm his only friend. He barely knows what friendship even is."

"A god as old as nightmares has never had a friend?" The White Lady asked.

"No..." Desdemona replied.

"Can he leave the Nightmare Realm?" His wife questioned.

"Yes." A spark of hope gleamed in Desdemona's eyes.

"Bring him here, dear child. No one deserves to be lonely."

***

As it turns out, the Nightmare King, whom Desdemona called Red, was quite the gentleman. He was very protective of Desdemona, and the Pale King hired him to be her bodyguard.

When Grimm's Troupe arrived in town, Desdemona did not come with the King to their first show, despite it being in honor of the King, His wife, and their child.

When Grimm asked about it after the show, the King just shook his head. "She does not feel well today," He lied.

Red, however, paid a visit to the Troupe, to His surprise. He had watched the encounter, to make sure it didn't end in a fight.

Red had simply looked over Grimm for a few moments, staring at him. Grimm had moved into a semi-casual battle stance, his expression showing nothing. He was a good actor. Only a glimmer in his eye showed his discomfort.

"Thanks for ignoring me. I found my best friend because of it."

Red straightened and walked away. Grimm relaxed, but there was regret on his face. He noticed the King, and his shoulders slumped.

"I didn't know what to do with him," he sighed. "We were two people in one body. I'm glad he's found a home."

***

When the time came for Desdemona to take the throne, she merely shook her head and pointed to Vedanth, the Pure Vessel who had recently been gifted a mind.

"There they are," she said. "That's your new ruler."

The King didn't protest. Let Desdemona live her life the way she wanted to. She had certainly suffered enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No romance this time. Were you surprised?


	22. I have faith in what I see (An angel in person) (Grimm X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn on ao3 requested this.
> 
> "We need some softness with Grimm and a female Reader. Like, ballroom dancing sounds precious."
> 
> I know it was supposed to be Female, but I went with gender neutral because it's just dancing.
> 
> Title is from "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran.

The lights were dim, the music drifting through the air not unlike the pollen that filled the air in your hometown; a quaint little place nestled between flowers larger than your house.

The town was faint but fond memories in your mind. You had left it behind for love, for a Troupe Master that had stolen your heart and set it aflame with passion. 

Due to how well-known the Troupe was, you and Grimm had been invited to a ball in the capital. Hallownest was a lovely place indeed, filled with light and pale branches and roots that wove through the kingdom like the threads you used to weave into cloaks and scarves.

But the past was the past. Here, in the present, familiar music filled the air, loosening any tension between nobles and inviting couples to intertwine and dance. Those couples included you and Grimm.

He led you by the hand, guiding you through smooth movements that you had practiced again and again for this very moment. You held his hands, so very warm with an inner flame, and interlocked your claws with his.

You gently spun and dipped and stepped in all directions; forwards, backwards, left and right, and—

You tripped.

Grimm caught you, however, covering up the mistake so it seemed like the rest of the dance. No one caught on, and the embarrassment that had warmed your face soon became a heat of a different kind. Not lust, but sheer love and bliss.

The music replaced the air around you, and the other couples and nobles in the room were forgotten. For now, it was just you and Grimm, so tightly wrapped in each other's arms that it almost seemed like you were one singular being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know, it was short. But if I went on for any longer my brain would have manipulated my hands into writing angst. This is not meant to be that. Nope. Not today.


	23. Off of my lawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Army idiot on ao3 requested this.
> 
> I’m not taking it too seriously lmao

The Nightmare King had seen many odd things in his immortal life, but a giant, glowing moth wasn't one of them.

"What the actual—"

The moth's eyes widened as they noticed him.

"What the actual—"

They were female. Good to know.

"Are you mimicking me on purpose?" The Nightmare King snapped.

"Uh, no?"

"Get the fuck off of my lawn!"

"This isn't even a lawn, you moron!"

"Off of my property!"

"This is the Dream Realm! There is no property!"

"You're in the Nightmare Realm, dicknips!"

"Fuck you!"

The moth stormed off.

The Nightmare King returned to the arena, where the summoner, a ghostlike thing, was standing, looking confused despite their lack of facial features.

"You know that moth?" He asked.

The summoner let out echoey chirps, sounding similar to laughter. They said, "You mean the source of all my problems, the Radiance? I don't know her personally, but next time you see someone in this kingdom with orange eyes, know that that's her doing."

They got back into a battle stance.

"Now fight me."

The Nightmare King just flicked a few embers onto their cloak and watched them freak out when it was set ablaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell, I’ve been watching the Sonic 2006 fandub.


	24. Tiso X God Tamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Vico_kun on Wattpad.

Two more strikes of the newcomer's nail, and God Tamer's beast—no, her friend—was dead. Gone. Forever.

She dropped to her knees, gasping in horror and fear. Would the warrior kill her too? What did this mean for her reign as Champion of the Colosseum of Fools?

Geo rained down into the arena, and the warrior who had killed her friend collected it and left.

God Tamer noticed some of the Fools approaching her; ready to thrown her down into the acid pools at the bottom of Kingdom's Edge, no doubt.

"Don't worry, I can leave just fine on my own," she told them, and ran, for she knew they wouldn't listen.

God Tamer skidded to a halt when she could no longer hear footsteps from behind her. It was then that reality truly sank in. Her friend was dead; murdered at the hands of the new Champion. She was exiled from the Colosseum. No longer a Fool. 

Ants like her had no place in the world. They were small, weak, and had no real skills save for almost endless energy. Well, except for God Tamer. She had been born with a disorder: she tired far too quickly. So when she wanted to be a fighter, a warrior, she knew she needed an ace up her sleeve.

That was where Rhys came in.

She had met the beast by sheer fate. They were both hungry and cold, and had sought out the same cave for shelter. They realized that they had a better chance of survival if they stuck together.

And now Rhys was gone. If she couldn't find a source of food and shelter, she wouldn't survive the week.

God Tamer knew she was a goner.

She found a place behind the Colosseum that seemed like it would be a good place to stay, but some creature that uncannily resembled a Fool (and seemed to be lacking in sanity) flailed its arms about and struck her in the chest, breaking her armor and chasing her away.

So here God Tamer was, trudging through the never-ending ash in the Kingdom's Edge, when she heard the telltale clinking of metal against a shell.

She immediately went on the defensive, holding her nail out in front of her so the flat of the blade was facing her potential opponent and held diagonal in front of her body. She felt the trembling in her legs that she had fought so hard to control in the Colosseum because it was a sign of fear.

She was surprised to find another ant approaching her, a hood over his face.

"Who are you?" She asked, taking pride in the fact that she managed to not stutter.

“Tiso. The strongest warrior in this kingdom.” The ant placed a hand on his chest and then extended it as he spoke, matching his boastful tone.

“Yeah, well, so was I, until the newest challenger killed my friend,” God Tamer scoffed. Oh, poor, poor Rhys.

Tiso paused. “Oh.” Then he straightened, obviously trying to make himself seem taller than he actually was. “I am looking for an arena of might warriors to test my strength in. I followed my instincts to this area. Do you know of a place such as this?”

“The Colosseum of Fools? They’re not really warriors. They’re brutes. They fight to kill. They’ll tear you apart.” God Tamer shook her head. Damn, she should really stop calling herself that. That was her title, not her name.

Tiso wasn’t really listening to her, it seemed. “Thank you for the warning, but I will be just fine. Your name?”

God Tamer sighed. “Well, my title used to be God Tamer, but now that I’ve been dethroned as Champion, I go by Deirdre.”

“Deirdre. I’ll keep that in mind as I win.” Tiso strolled off in the direction of the Colosseum.

“He’s so dead...” Deirdre mumbled to herself.

***

Deirdre stumbled as she tripped over another dead body.

A dead body that, apparently, wasn’t so dead after all, as it yelped in pain and twitched.

The sudden movement cause some of the ash covering it to fall off, revealing a familiar face.

“Tiso?”

“Deirdre. You... don’t sound too surprised to see me here.” Tiso winced.

“I’m not. I told you that they would tear you apart.”

“It is a rare occasion that I—“ Tiso coughed up a bit of ash. “—am wrong. But I was this time.”

It seemed that this one was too prideful to admit that he should have listened to her.

Deirdre sighed. She reached down and grabbed Tiso’s wrist. “Get up.”

“W-What?!” He sputtered.

“Get up. This is no place to die.”

It seemed that Tiso had not yet accepted his death, because he let her help him up.

“It seems that the fighting life just isn’t for us ants. Let’s go. If we stay out here, we won’t live very long.”

***

The two of them had found a nice place in Dirtmouth, and had gotten into a tentative relationship. It would have been great, if not for the fact that Tiso just wouldn’t stop picking fights.

He came home every day with new cuts and bruises. Deirdre kept telling him that he needed to stop, to think of his own safety, to think of her, but he never did.

So one day Deirdre followed him. She tailed him throughout the kingdom. He went through Deepnest, for Light’s sake. Deepnest!

She had a few close calls with Deepnest Hunters, Traitor Mantises, and all other sorts of creatures, but she conserved her limited energy and managed to escape them each time. Finally, Tiso reached his destination. When she saw what it was, Deirdre’s heart sank.

Tiso had never given up on the Colosseum of Fools.

Deirdre didn’t go in; she knew that the Fools would kill her. After all, she was supposed to be dead; thrown out, shell broken and bleeding from the impact of the fall. So she waited for Tiso to return.

Hours passed, then a full day. Deirdre didn’t return home. She wanted proof that her boyfriend was okay.

Almost two full days after she had followed Tiso, Deirdre finally turned around and trudged home.

Tiso never came back.


	25. Step-Moms Be Like (Real Life Occurence)

So I'm having breakfast with my family right

And I'm talking about how I don't want kids

I mentioned that I certainly don't want to go through the process of making the kids

And my step-mom just goes

"BUT THAT'S THE BEST PART!"

I fear for my life


	26. Hornet Sentinel Killed Me On Steel Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this shot to get my anger out.

It turned out that the Vessel was weak, and couldn't handle a second match against Hornet.

She realized her mistake, however, when the Vessel didn't get back up.

"That's strange," Hornet muttered to herself. "Their shade normally comes out of their shell and awaits their return..."

Three seconds later, the Vessel dissolved into black mist.

Hornet stared in shock at the ash where it had been laying for at least ten minutes.

Then she gripped her needle to the point where it felt that the shell covering her hand was about to pop off and yelled loudly, "FUCK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, Hornet.


	27. A Better Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Spectre on ao3.

The Pure Vessel slumped down in its chains, its eyes flickering between glowing orange and pure black before shuddering once and becoming still.

The door to the Temple of the Black Egg was closed and sealed.

***

The Pure Vessel opened its eyes to a new world.

It glowed an ethereal golden, fluffy clouds slowly drifting by. Golden platforms defied all laws of gravity, staying stationary in the warm, slightly breezy air.

A bright circle hovered behind clouds in the distance, its outline almost unseeable due to the light emanating from it. The Pure Vessel squinted, trying to get a better look at it, when it sprouted wings, of all things!

The circle disappeared, and an ivory moth, far bigger than any the Vessel had seen before, loomed over him, eyes a familiar yellow-orange.

"You're the reason I'm alive. The reason I exist." The Vessel said bitterly, curling in on itself.

The moth looked taken aback.

"What? Surprised I can speak? I know. I'm imperfect." The Vessel snapped, mumbling the last part under its breath.

"You don't wish to be here." The moth said, but it was more a question than a statement.

"No."

"That makes two of us."

"I don't care."

The moth hesitated, and then disappeared, once again becoming a blinding circle in the distance.

***

It wasn't until a month of self-isolation that the Pure Vessel finally broke and let the moth speak to it.

It learned that she was known as the Radiance. That she had taken the title and made it her name. 

Radiance was there long before the Pale King was, and it was his fault that this whole mess even existed in the first place.

Radiance had asked it what its name was, but the Pure Vessel didn't have an answer.

She named it Borealis.

***

It was three months into being trapped in the Dream Realm with Radiance when Borealis accidentally called her "mom".

It was mortified, but she had simply laughed it off and said that it could call her that if it really wanted to.

So it did.

***

Fifty years in, Borealis had rejected the idea of having a father, and fully accepted its fate.

It wasn't unhappy about it, that's for sure.

***

Radiance remembered the day that Borealis had been unceremoniously dumped into her Realm.

She had ignored it for a few hours, enraged that she now had to share a space with it, but soon relented. The poor thing didn't really seem to even notice its surroundings, and she wondered if the Wyrm had been successful in creating an empty being.

And then it spoke.

Radiance recognized the bitter tone from her brother, the Nightmare King. They were both unhappy over the circumstances that created them. It inspired a protective flame in her.

Her brother had pushed her away before she could help him. She refused to let this one do the same.

And besides, that Pale Wyrm was a shitty father. Why not be a better parent to his supposed pride and joy?

She approached it, only for it to snap at her and brush her off.

Perhaps it needed some time?

Radiance left.

***

Radiance was considering intervention when the Vessel finally didn't tell her to leave.

She introduced herself to it, and told it about the history between her and its father. She asked for its name as well, but it lacked one.

She named it after a lovely phenomenon in the sky that could only be seen when it was dark out.

Borealis seemed to like its name.

***

Radiance was overjoyed to hear Borealis call her "mom". She wanted to embrace it and coo and nuzzle against it, but it seemed embarrassed. She comforted it, told it it was alright to call her that, and embraced it.

***

Radiance approached the border of her brother's Realm, and sent a faint ripple of light over it to announce her presence.

The Nightmare King materialized not far away and glared up at her with world-weary eyes.

"Come to gloat?"

"I've come to introduce you to your nibling."

"...My what."

Borealis stepped out from behind its mother and waved with a dark hand.

The red god narrowed his eyes. "That's the Wyrm's kid," he deadpanned.

"I adopted it," Radiance responded sweetly.

"And what am I supposed to do with this information?"

"Do what you will. If you want to see it, just send some fire over the border," Radiance called, gathering up her child and flying back to her nest.

***

Borealis was sneaking out.

Repeatedly.

Almost every day.

Radiance wasn't exactly discreet, so she couldn't follow it, but she could check the Essence on its shell.

There was a definite match just one Realm away.

Radiance smiled. At least they both had each other for company.

***

The Nightmare King had started visiting. He and Radiance had started to mend the gap between them, and were now much closer.

Being experienced with parenting, the Nightmare King gave her a few pointers on how to raise children. What she lacked, he gave, and Radiance doubted that there was another child who was happier than Borealis.

One day, the siblings were coddling Borealis, and a familiar ghost materialized in the corner of Radiance's vision. She simply moved her wing a bit to hide the Wyrm from Borealis's view and returned her attention back to doting on her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem with adding TMG and NKG into stories lmao


	28. Of Steel and Sugar Cubes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HispanicAtTheDisco on ao3 requested this.
> 
> A sick fic with Dadmaster Mato and Ghost, featuring frustrated older sister Hornet!

Mato was meditating when he heard the familiar clacking of his pupil's feet approaching him.

"Ah, my child!" He greeted them. "What brings you here to my home?"

They said nothing, as per usual. They did sneeze, however, which was out of the norm.

Mato felt the forehead of their mask. It was warm, a stark contrast to the uncanny chill that normally radiated from them. He looked Ghost over, and noted the symptoms. Mato wracked his brain for any illnesses his pupil might have contracted...

"Ah! You seem to have come down with a cold," Mato said. Ghost just sneezed again in response.

Mato chuckled and lit a fire in the hearth. He grabbed a blanket and swaddled Ghost in them. He placed them in front of the fire. They began to squirm out of the blanket and tried to wriggle away from the fire, but Mato scooped them back up and rewrapped them in the blanket.

"I know you're warm already, but this is to help you," Mato reassured the shivering Vessel. They sulked, practically drowning in the blanket.

Mato left the room to make them something warm to drink, as well as to grab some medicine. He began heating up the teapot and pulled out some of the remedy that he used for when he got colds. It tasted awful, but he would give Ghost a sugar cube or two after they took it.

The teapot whistled, and Mato poured the boiling water into two cups, placing a teabag in both; an herbal tea for Ghost (in hopes that the chamomile in it would help them sleep), and green tea for Mato (he liked the taste).

Ghost was still sulking in the too-large blanket when he returned. They leveled an unimpressed look at him as he entered, which was almost comical considering the vast difference in size between them.

Mato sat down beside Ghost, enjoying the warmth of the fire (he liked to meditate in the cold. It helped him focus). He offered the tea to Ghost, who took it and sipped from it, seemingly unbothered by the scalding temperature. His child really was a strange one.

"Don't finish it yet, Ghost," Mato warned. "You must take some medicine before you fall asleep."

If Ghost could make facial expressions, Mato suspected they'd be scowling.

Mato took a spoonful of the remedy and held it up to the base of Ghost's mask. They absorbed the medicine and immediately recoiled in disgust. Mato stifled a laugh and handed them the sugar cubes, which they immediately ate.

"I know, it doesn't taste good, but it's to help you get better," Mato said, laughing a bit.

Ghost glared at him as if to ask "Must you laugh at my suffering?" Mato covered his mouth with a hand, cutting off any more laughter on his end.

Ghost downed the rest of their tea and curled up in front of the fire, becoming impossibly still in a way that Mato knew meant that they were sleeping. He nursed his tea, keeping an eye on the little one and basking in the warmth of the fire.

***

He didn't realize that he had nodded off too until a female voice called from the entrance of his house, "Little Ghost? Are you in here?"

Mato called back, making sure to avoid waking up his pupil, "They're in here, sleeping!"

The other bug walked in, and Mato recognized her dress and horns from a messy drawing Ghost had done of people that they knew.

"You must be Hornet," Mato said. "Ghost doesn't speak much, but they've written down some things about you."

"Good things, I hope," Hornet replied, sitting down beside Ghost and checking their temperature.

"You were aware that they were sick?" Mato questioned.

"They ran away from me when I tried to give them medicine," Hornet said, sounding amused. "So they came here, all the way from Greenpath."

Mato widened his eyes. Ghost could really move fast when they wanted to.

"Their fever has gone down," Hornet noted.

"I managed to give them medicine."

"How?!"

"Sugar cubes. They can't resist them."

"...I'll keep that in mind."

***

Mato and Hornet chatted for a bit before Ghost started to stir from where they were near the hearth. Both stoped talking to look, and Ghost sat up and stretched, the plates of their shell clicking against each other.

They immediately got up and started walking outside. Mato grabbed them and checked them over, making sure that they weren't still sick.

Ghost had miraculously recovered during their nap!

"It's complicated," Hornet said by way of explanation.

Mato decided against questioning it. He folded the blanket and stacked the teacups, wishing the others farewell and patting Ghost on the head, earning a pleased aura from them.

The duo left, the taller one scolding the shorter one about running off, and Mato chuckled again.

His pupil really was a wonder.


	29. THK X Butterfly!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RadishSeed on Wattpad.
> 
> Takes place after the Embrace the Void ending because in that cutscene THK leaves the Temple of the Black Egg.

The jar was cold. You had been in there for a few days, and so far no one has come to rescue you from your obscure place in the Ancient Basin.

Being only a caterpillar, you weren’t very strong (not that cocoons or butterflies were, either), so breaking out wasn’t an option. You could only hope that someone would find you before you starved to death.

You straightened as you heard the clicking of shells against the rocky floor. Your eyes widened as a familiar bug walked into the room.

It was none other than the King! You let out a series of distressed chirps and cries, but He seemed for focused on the other bug accompanying Him. A tiny figure, but they looked strong enough to break your glass prison.

You kept crying. Finally, you got the King’s attention! He pointed towards your jar, and His companion (?) leaped into the air, soaring towards you on glowing white wings.

Your savior shattered the jar that you were trapped in. You chirped in delight, unable to speak properly yet.

However, you were faced with a new dilemma: how were you going to get down from this ledge? You couldn’t exactly burrow through rock, and there were spikes below you.

Your question was answered almost immediately as the bug that saved you grabbed you (a struggle since you and they were about the same size) and flew you down to the floor, allowing you to chirp in gratitude and wriggle out of the room.

Someday, you would find them again and thank them properly with words.

***

You never forgot the bug that saved you, even as the kingdom fell, the King went missing, and the Infection took over the kingdom, you never forgot them.

A new bug came to the kingdom, looking very similar to your savior, but they didn’t interest you. The black substance that suddenly replaced the sickly orange Infection, however, did.

It dripped from the roofs of the caves, deepened the shadows, and darkened the entire kingdom—what was left of it, that is.

You scooped up a bit with one of your six hands, and it streamed from in between your fingers like water. It washed over the Infected bugs, and they gasped for air before the orange in their eyes dissipated like mist in the face of daylight.

The remnants of the liquid beaded on your shell. A drop landed on one of your antennas, and you flicked it off.

What was this? You had never seen anything quite like it.

There was something similar in the eyes of your savior and what seemed to be their sibling, but this was an entirely different breed of darkness.

You walked fourth into the Crossroads, passing the old Temple. The sound of two blades clanging against each other startled you out of your thoughts.

“Who in the name of the Pale Beings could be fighting in a time like this?!” you whispered to yourself. Your curiosity won over your caution and you peeked into the room, only to see two familiar shapes duking it out. There were some stark inferences in the fighting styles of both, however.

You noticed that the smaller one in the red cloak—Hornet, Princess of Deepnest, you remembered—was fighting in a practiced stance, parrying with ease.

The other, one-armed and barely wrapped in a tattered cloak stained brown with dried Infection, was fighting like they had no clue what was going on and perceived everything as an enemy.

You decided to step in.

“Excuse me,” you called. Both stopped moving entirely, the taller one parrying a strike from Hornet. Due to the sheer difference in size, it was almost comical. But now was no time to laugh.

“This battle between the two of you is highly inappropriate! Leave this Temple and look outside!” you yelled, and stormed out. The sound of footsteps followed you out the door.

“What the hell?” Hornet whispered. The stranger didn’t speak, only letting out a huff and poking the shadows with their nail. You were confused. Everyone else was stressed and afraid of this sudden change... why weren’t they?

You took a closer look at the stranger. They were much taller than you, but hunched over. Their horns reminded you of... someone...

Their mask was cracked, but they didn’t seem to pay any heed to it. The same black liquid that was now all over the place dripped from where their arm should have been. You wondered if they were associated with it in any way.

Hornet sighed. “Of course the Infection had to be replaced with something... but why Void?”

“Void?” you asked.

“It’s nothing,” Hornet said, dismissing your question with a wave of her hand.

The taller figure scooped up some of the “Void” and held it out to you.

“I am aware that that is Void, now, thank you,” you reassured them. They dropped it back into a puddle.

You felt a familiarity in your interaction with the stranger. Now that you thought about it, their horns were somewhat familiar...

You gasped. Both Hornet’s and the stranger’s heads snapped towards you.

“Do you, by any chance, have any memories of releasing a caterpillar from a glass jar in the Ancient Basin?” You asked. The bug nodded, and pointed at you.

“Yes, that was me!” Your heart fluttered in your chest. Finally, after all these years, you found your savior again! Now you could say thank you!

“I must thank you for rescuing me,” you told them, your face heating up a bit. “I couldn’t thank you properly at the time, for I couldn’t speak back then, but I did feel gratitude, and still do to this day.”

Your savior bowed their head in acceptance. 

“Do you have a name?” You asked, wanting to know more about this silent warrior.

“They’re the Hollow Knight,” Hornet told you.

“That’s no name,” you retorted.

“That’s what they’re called.”

“The Hollow Knight” placed a hand on your shoulder. They traced the shape of an “H” in the air and pointed to their chest.

“You go by ‘H’?” You asked. They nodded.

“Alright, ‘H’ it is,” you said.

***

You honestly had no idea how your living situation ended up like this.

Hornet claimed that her home was too small for H. H had no one else to turn to, so they looked to you to help them find a home. However, it was as if they had no life before you found them! They had no idea how the world worked! So they moved in with you as you taught them the ins and outs of society. H’s height made moving around the house a little difficult, but you made it work. 

You were currently in the process of teaching H about love. They had pointed at the cartographer couple down the street and gave you a quizzical look, which led to this topic.

You were telling H about the symptoms that came with falling in love when they formed half of a heart with their hand, pointed to their chest, and pointed to you.

Oh.

Oh!

“You love me?” You asked. They nodded. You felt your face heat up. Your heart pounded in your chest, and you grasped their hand in yours. It was at least twice the size of yours, and was freezing to the touch. You didn’t mind.

“I love you too,” you replied, and pressed a kiss to their mask. They let go of your hand to touch the spot where you had kissed them, and tilted their head in their version of a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, that ending was abrupt, but I couldn’t think of anything else to add!
> 
> Also, it’s my birthday!


	30. Intro to and AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a Skinwalker AU thingie going on. The Vessels decided they weren't having any more of the Pale King's shit and tried to find a way out of the Abyss. There was only one way.
> 
> Void was easily molded into different shapes. Perhaps the shells of other bugs could help them leave...
> 
> Wait. This is essentially Hollow Knight: Sister Location.
> 
> Pfft—

Feet pounded against the worn pavement of the Forgotten Crossroads. How did they get here, HOW DID THEY GET HERE—

Hornet was breathing heavily, her chest heaving with effort as she did her best to breathe, but she couldn't stop running now. One of THEM was here—IT WAS HERE AND IT WANTED HER SHELL—

No time to think. Time to run, to flee into the light—

The light wasn't safe either. Lose her mind or her shell—

No escape—

Hornet tripped.

NO NO NO—

The Shade crept closer. Her own half siblings, turning against her...

Hornet tried to get up, but something was weighing her foot down. The Shade had set a trap, like she was an animal—

"No! We're half-siblings! You didn't want to do this to me! Please!" Hornet never begged for anything before, but now her very shell was in danger. It would take it for its own.

"I've been trapped for so long... I can leave the darkness if I looked like you." The Shade whispered.

Hornet grew desperate. She yanked at the snare wrapped around her leg. If she could get free—

The rope of the snare—it was made of Void—oh NO—morphed, became larger, became longer, stretched out to constrict her entire body, starting from her feet, then her legs, her midriff, her torso, her throat—

And she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't GET THIS THING OFF HER—

Her vision went blurry, but she could make out the glowing eyes of the Shade staring down at her. It was grinning—they had mouths...?—sharp teeth and evil eyes—darkness—Void was dripping on her... was it wet...?—no air to think...

Hornet felt something cold running from the eyeholes of her mask. Tears...? No, they were hot. Was it Void? Was she becoming Void?

All of a sudden, Hornet's consciousness was ripped out of her shell. Her organs, entrails, her EYES— spread out on the ground, blood everywhere—

She saw her shell. Something else was in it—the Shade had stolen her shell—

NO—

It cheered. "Free at last!" it cried. Void leaked from the eyeholes of the mask, a trademark of the Possessed, only they weren't possessed, they were DEAD—

Hornet was a ghost—

She was dead too. Her shell stolen by a Shade, her insides scattered on the pavement. 

Hornet wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this ones a little bit darker than I'm used to! But such is the way of the Shades.


	31. Ghost X OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Swagdaddy_69 on ao3.
> 
> This ones a little... different... from what I usually write, but who am I to judge? I write one-shots for you guys. I’m the taker of requests, not the maker of them.

Ghost was just taking a walk through the kingdom when an old moth gently took hold of their arm.

"Excuse me," she whispered. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Ghost tilted their head, signaling for her to go on.

"I have a Nosk living with me, Nossy," she said. "He's in heat... he needs a partner. Could you help him through it?"

Ghost was no stranger to the carnal aspects of their nature, and the mentioning of someone in heat made their instincts roar for them to help. Trying to control themselves, they nodded, and let the moth take them into her house.

They were taken to a room where a Nosk was curled up, panting slightly. He wore a younger version of the moth's face, and two of his legs were too short. He had a too-long tail curled around him.

"Nossy, dear?" The moth called. Nossy looked up and perked up at the sight of Ghost with his caretaker. The tip of his tail twitched and uncurled from around his body.

"I found a lovely youngster to help out with your heat!" The moth announced, pushing Ghost into the room. Ghost almost tripped, but managed to catch themselves. They turned around to find the moth already shutting the door, singing, "You two have fun, now!"

Nossy rolled onto their back, spreading their legs. Ghost was having a lot of trouble controlling their instincts now that they were actually in the room with him. In the end, they decided to skip the foreplay and move on to the main event.

Of course, Ghost was no monster. Void had a variety of uses, after all, and lube was one of them. They were generous with it, not wanting to make Nossy uncomfortable. The Nosk in question was still waiting, huffing impatiently. Ghost reached out with a tendril of Void to pet his head. Nossy practically purred, pushing his head against the tendril. 

The petting kept Nossy busy long enough for Ghost to finish lubing up. They positioned themselves at Nossy's entrance and began to slide in, bit by bit, letting their partner get used to them.

Nossy was practically writhing with need now. He let out a strained whimper, and Ghost patted his cheek with a hand, trying to reassure him.

Finally, Ghost was all the way in, and they stayed still for another few moments. They were just about to move when—

Oh!

It appeared Nossy had a little surprise in there! Ghost could feel little tendrils moving in a sort of petting manner over their length.

Letting out a pleased rumble, Ghost started pulling out. Nossy whined at the feeling of being empty, but Ghost moved back in quickly, so there was no need to be sad, really.

Ghost was unsure of Nossy's limits, but he seemed willing to take whatever they could give, so Ghost decided to spice things up a bit.

Still thrusting at a steadily-increasing pace, Ghost sprouted a few tendril of Void from their back. Nossy's eyes widened in surprise. Ghost tilted their head at him, as if to say, "I call the shots here."

Nossy let the tendrils wrap around his limbs, firmly (but not roughly) restraining them. Unable to squirm in pleasure, Nossy was left to express it vocally. So he did.

Tiny cries and whines filled the air. Ghost couldn't really talk, either, but they could make the Void in them rumble, so the sound of that floated through the room too.

Both were in bliss. Ghost was enjoying the feeling of filling someone and Nossy's tendrils 'petting' their length, and Nossy enjoying being filled and dominated.

Ghost was getting close to finishing. Nossy was as well; they could feel it. A few more thrusts, each one getting sloppier as the seconds flew by, and Ghost came, both unable and unwilling to pull out. Their instincts screamed at them to stay.

Nossy came with a pleased cry, staining Ghost's cloak. Ghost found that they didn't mind at all. 

The tendrils slid back into the shadows, and Nossy was free to move his limbs again. His tail was wagging, and he was purring in bliss. 

Ghost knew better than to just walk away after sex. Aftercare was a thing, too! They moved further up the bed, wrapping one of their arms around Nossy's torso and stroking his head with the other. Pleased with his treatment, Nossy wrapped his tail around Ghost's body. They stayed like that for a while, and Ghost learned that they quite liked cuddling. Especially if they were being wrapped up in something like Nossy's tail.

A few hours into their cuddle session, the old moth knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" she called through the wood. Nossy knocked three times on the wall with a leg, and the moth opened the door.

"I take it it went well?" she asked. Ghost and Nossy both nodded, both content to relax in each other's embrace.

"You know we have to check to see if dear Nossy got pregnant," she mentioned.

Both of them glared at her.

Getting the hint, the moth raised two of her hands in surrender and left the room, singing, "We'll do it later, then!"

***

"Good news! Nossy, dear, you're pregnant!" The moth cheered. Nossy's tail was practically breaking the sound barrier with how fast it was wagging.

Ghost themselves was proud. They had become a parent! They were going to spoil that baby rotten!

Nossy rubbed his cheek against Ghost's. They returned the gesture.

All because Ghost agreed to help a Nosk with their heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I get for taking OC requests, isn’t it?


	32. Author’s Note (DO NOT PANIC!)

Okay. So... I’m gonna be real with all of you.

Updates aren’t so random because of a lack of time. I have a lot of it, actually, although school starts back up soon so that might change.

I get sudden bursts of motivation to do things, and that motivation doesn’t always see the one-shot through. As time goes on and I keep writing, I get less motivated and more insecure.

I’m not as good with smut because I can’t bring myself to get explicit. It’s always vague and over quickly. There are inconsistencies in my stories that I’m not always willing to correct.

The chapters get shorter and shorter and I end things abruptly because my own issues tend to be projected into the chapters.

Lately I’ve been feeling like my stories are lackluster. They aren’t as developed as I’d like them to be, the characters seem too cliche or boring, the plot has too many holes or inconsistencies.

It’s getting a bit harder to write.

Requests will always be open, but it just might take a bit longer for them to become full-fledged one-shots. I’m still here, just a bit less active.

Sorry in advance.


	33. I wrote a rap for Hollow Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m no song writer but I’m proud of this so let me have my moment

I came to a kingdom long since dead  
And there’s a brand new voice that’s inside my head  
And it’s beggin’ for help, because it’s sealed away  
But these bright-eyed beasts have come out to play

I’ve got a broken nail to see me through  
But one dead beast gives way to two  
And I’m getting bit, shoved, clawed and gored  
And I can’t shake the feeling I’ve been here before

Abandoned roads, ancestral mounds  
Just the thought of it all makes my head pound  
A vengeful spirit unleashed in me  
A shaman claimed it is the key

To a land of green  
With an orange sheen  
And a girl in red  
Stern-faced and lean

A cloak of speed  
A primal need  
To survive to thrive  
She can’t be freed

From her chains of ore  
From days of yore  
And a hollow shell   
With a rotten core

*sigh* I still feel like I’ve been to this place before...

A land of fungi, golden and lively  
And their orange eyes are glowing brightly  
Save for a Village, of warriors strong  
I just need one thing, I won’t take long

A claw of bone, made for climbing walls  
And still that damn voice calls and calls  
I’m trying, can’t you see? I’m coming for you!  
But I still don’t know if I can see it through

A city drowned in its own tears  
The sentries roam despite the years  
A kingdom’s edge that’s full of danger  
But the sights to see keep getting stranger

An ancient place that’s full of dark  
The shadows swarm me like a shark  
A body reanimated, full of light  
Shining wings that’re glowing bright

A deep abyss   
Things are amiss  
I just don’t get  
How it came to this

A cloak of void  
I’m so annoyed  
It’s so confusing   
This place destroyed

A palace of blades  
And knights with shades  
And bowing bugs  
Are they royal maids?

A queen’s retreat  
A fiend to beat  
My mother awaits  
I take a seat

A pale king tried to bring about his plan  
For an eternal kingdom, mighty and grand  
But a goddess wished for memories back  
And the king’s people were thrown off track

They lost their minds  
She needed binds  
To keep her sealed away  
Till the end of time

So the king created a hollow knight  
To seal the plague, to end the plight  
It was ruined, tainted, by a father’s care  
And so it’s burden it couldn’t bear

Now it’s my job to replace the knight  
To kill three dreamers, now the end’s in sight  
But it doesn’t mean I can’t put up a fight  
And put an end to this hostile light


	34. Challenge Me!

Hey, hey, hey!

I'm having a bit of artist's block, so send me links to pics of your OCs (please don't try to describe them with words; that only works in writing)m and I'll draw them!


	35. OC fanart (Part 1??

<https://incorrecthollowknight.tumblr.com/post/629786887313375232/so-i-run-a-hk-one-shot-book-on-wattpad-and-ao3>


	36. “Mommy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Junji Ito's "Tomie". Specifically the episode "Boy".
> 
> Warning: Murder, grooming.
> 
> THK goes by Hollow and is around nine years old in this.

Hollow found a hidden cave in the Resting Grounds. Being the curious Vessel that they were, they decided to check it out.

Inside they found an injured moth, her ivory fluff darkened with dust and blood and her face and body scarred and bleeding. She was struggling to get to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Hollow asked the moth, helping her up. 

"I'm alright," the moth wheezed.

"What happened to you?" Hollow questioned. Maybe they could help?

"A bad man hurt me. He's long gone, though," the moth let out a hoarse laugh.

Hollow pulled a cloth out of their satchel and offered it to the moth. She took it and started trying to staunch her bleeding. Hollow pulled out some bandages. She took them as well, wrapping up her wounds.

"Do you need anything?" Hollow asked. 

"I'm too afraid to leave this place... do you think you could bring me some food every day?"

Hollow's mother told them to never talk to strangers, but this moth seemed friendly enough. Besides, she was hurt! But still... their mother's word was law in their household.

"I'll play with you when I'm feeling better," the moth added.

Hollow perked up. "Yes!" they squealed. Being a prince, they didn't have many people that would play with them. Finally, a playmate!

"Great! Thank you!" their new friend said. Hollow scrambled back home to get some food for them.

***

About a week in, the moth—named Radi—was well enough to play with Hollow. They played tag, hide and seek, and all sorts of games. Hollow was having the time of their life!

But Radi was also a little odd... she insisted on kissing Hollow whenever they came to give her food, and she was just the slightest bit creepy. But she was still nice and played with Hollow, so they liked her.

After they were done playing, Hollow bade Radi farewell and went home, where they heard their parents discussing something in harsh whispers. They pressed themselves up against the wall and listened.

"I'm telling you, something off about Hollow!" Mother exclaimed. "They've been so secretive about where they're going, and they keep taking food and bringing it out somewhere!"

"Hollow had always been withdrawn," Father evenly countered. "But you are right. Something's off about their activities lately.

Hollow peeked at their parents. Was their father's glow always tinted orange...?

"Whatever it is, I'm going to get to the bottom of it!" Mother huffed and walked away.

Hollow decided to take the long way to their room.

And skip dinner.

***

Hollow approached Radi's cave, carrying some extra snacks as well. They didn't know when they'd be back next, now that their parents were onto them...

Radi was waiting for them, sitting up against the wall, still bandaged in some places. Whoever hurt her had really did a number on her... her amber eyes lit up when she saw Hollow walking up to her.

"Oh, you've returned!" she exclaimed. "You're a good kid, aren't you?"

Soaking up the praise, Hollow nodded, stopping in front of her and putting down the basket of food. Radi's fluff had darkened to a lovely orange, and the meager light around her flickered the same color. It was beautiful...

"Let me show you how good kids get kissed," she crooned. Hollow let her kiss the part of their mask where their mouth should be.

Before Radi could pull away, however, an enraged voice cried, "What in the name of Hallownest is this?!"

Both moth and Vessel spun around to face an irate White Lady standing at the entrance to the cave, blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Who are you?" The Queen demanded.

"Me?" Radi replied indignantly. "I'm their mother!"

Mother...? Hollow was having some difficulty thinking. There was an orange haze in the air... a fiery aura blazed around Radi. A cool blue equivalent surrounded the White Lady, but the orange reigned supreme in the cave.

"I am Hollow's mother!" The Queen shrieked.

"Well, why don't we ask them?!" Radi snapped back. She turned to Hollow, who was still struggling for clarity in the haze. "Which of us is your mother, sweetie?" The Queen stiffened at the pet name.

Hollow was confused and not quite lucid enough to answer. All they could do was look at the two adults helplessly.

The White Lady grabbed Hollow's arm and started dragging them away. "You're never coming here again!" she yelled at him.

Hollow couldn't answer. All they could see was sad amber eyes in the sea of orange.

***

Hollow sat alone in their room, listening to the Queen tell the King about what she saw. She had locked them in their room. All they could think about was how much they wanted their Mommy...

Their true Mommy. Not that pale impostor.

So they did what any child would do: they cried for her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Hollow wailed, scrabbling for the door to their room, tearing at the doorknob in an attempt to get out. A familiar shuffling approached their door—the impostor Mommy.

"Hollow? Dearest?" She asked tentatively.

"No! Mommy!" Hollow screamed. They didn't want the Lady with the blue eyes! They wanted their Mommy with the orange eyes!

"But I am your Mommy..." the Lady murmured.

"No!" Hollow bawled. They abandoned the door and ran to the window, scratching at the glass desperately. "Mommy! Mommy!" they shrieked.

"Sweetie," a familiar voice sang from outside.

Hollow looked down and saw two orange eyes brimming with joy and worry looking up at them. 

"It's Mommy! She's here for me!" Hollow shrieked in delight.

"No!" The Lady cried from the other side of the door. The doorknob began to turn.

"Sweetie, Mommy's here for you!" Mommy cried urgently from outside. "Come outside, darling!"

Hollow clawed at the window, gouging out chunks of glass. The Lady flung open the door, trying to restrain Hollow. They turned their attention from the window to their jailer. 

The Lady couldn't scream fast enough to cry for help as Hollow tore her apart with fearful vigor.

The King ran into the room, most likely to help his wife, but Hollow had managed to destroy the window and was leaping out to their Mommy, blood on their claws. The Lady lay dead on the floor, bleeding from almost every part of her.

Hollow... didn't survive the fall out of their window. Their shell shattered when they hit the ground, Void coating the Radiance's fluff as she chuckled softly and shed her mortal form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. Really, I am.


	37. The Last Vessel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Swagdaddy_69 on ao3. It's an OC fic featuring their OC Gugndeer (a Pure Vessel sized moth) and lil' Kira! You all get to read about her being a stubborn little shit! Hooray!

Gugndeer leaped down the platforms into the Abyss. He scanned the area for any living Vessels, but none seemed to be around.

'Are there any still breathing?' He thought. Maybe they were all dead... he shook his head. There had to be some left alive, there were almost a million at the start!

Landing at the bottom of the chasm, Gugndeer winced as he realized that he was walking on the masks of long-deceased children. Trying not to think about it, he looked around him, hoping to spot movement amongst the death and darkness.

His hopes were fulfilled as he saw a tiny hand stick out from the masks on the ground.

A head soon followed, along with the rest of the Vessel, adorned in a little red dress that was a bit too long for its body. It had two long horns sweeping behind it and two tiny ones sticking out from the top of its head, and it was smaller than the average member of its kin.

Before Gugndeer could react, though, it yelled, "Oi! You're not supposed to be here! Go away!"

The Vessel began running towards him, Void swirling around its hands. Gugndeer realized that it was going to attack him and managed to get out of the way of a Shade Soul that was fired at him.

“Wait, hold on a second! I’m not here to harm you!” he tried to reassure it. The Vessel just huffed and shot another spell at him.

Gugndeer ducked and flew into the air as his assailant sent Shade Soul after Shade Soul at him. ‘It’s really not calming down,’ he thought desperately. ‘How can I appeal to it?’

All of a sudden, a tiny blue creature slid out of the Vessel’s sleeve. It immediately stopped attacking and scooped it up, hissing something along the lines of “Not today, motherfucker!”

‘So it likes Lifeblood seeds?’ Gugndeer thought to himself. ‘Do I know of any cocoons outside of the Abyss?’

He yelped as a Shade Soul knocked him over. The Vessel took the opportunity to leap onto his chest and taunt him.

“How’d you like that ass-whooping?” it crowed victoriously. Deciding to humor it, Gugndeer stayed down, peering up at the little one to see what its next move was.

Apparently, it was a good time for a snack, as the Vessel proceeded to remove its mask and take a bite out of the Lifeblood seed it had recaptured earlier.

After finishing off the seed, the Vessel hopped off of him and started walking away, making a shooing motion at him. Gugndeer closed his eyes in exasperation.

“Wait,” he called. It stopped and glared at him, mask back on. “What?!” It snapped.

“I came here to see if any Vessels were still alive... aren’t you lonely here?” He asked.

“Mmmmm... nope! I’m all good here!” it responded nonchalantly.

“I’ll give you all the Lifeblood seeds you want,” he tried.

The Vessel laughed. “I have an unlimited amount of Lifeblood seeds thanks to the potential god in that room up there,” it pointed to a doorway that was faintly glowing blue.

‘Geez, it’s difficult,’ Gugndeer thought. He needed to change his strategy.

“Why do you stay here, other than Lifeblood?” He questioned. The Vessel froze, as if it had never thought of its life that way before.

“Uh... I don’t know,” it said slowly.

“I figured as much. Lifeblood seeds are all you seem to care about,” Gugndeer said, trying to provoke a reaction.

“That’s not true! I care about the Abyss! And my siblings!” It cried, and then its shoulders stiffened, then slumped.

“My siblings... are dead,” it whispered. “I haven’t spoken to them in years...”

Gugndeer stood up, brushing dust off of his shoulders. He studied the Vessel in front of him, trying to see how to best approach it now that it was upset. That complicated things... he wasn’t really sure what his logic was regarding provoking it, to be honest.

And then the Vessel burst into tears.

And by tears, he meant Void gushing out of the eyeholes of its mask. And loud crying.

“My family is dead!” it wailed. 

Gugndeer slowly walked towards the Vessel, crouching down to make himself seem smaller. It didn’t stop him when he wrapped his arms around it, pulling it close in an attempt to comfort it.

Void was flooding his fluff and he knew it would be hell to get out later, but he didn’t care. In the moment, there was a child—or more, an adult that didn’t get the chance to grow up—sobbing into his shoulder.

The Vessel cried for what seemed like hours, eventually staining almost all of his fur pitch black. When it finally stopped, it slumped forward, worn out. Gugndeer carefully picked it up, stifling a chuckle when he heard it quietly snore, and flew out of the Abyss, sending one last regretful glance towards the corpses of what could have been Hallownest’s finest scientists, blacksmiths, and warriors.

***

After a few days of stubborn silence—despite her obvious humiliation at losing it like that in front of him—Gugndeer finally learned that the Vessel was a ‘she’ who went by Kira. She had made it to the top of the Abyss, but was firmly rejected by the Pale King due to her rather obvious will. However, instead of returning to the bottom, she refused to move, glaring at the King and His guards as they tried to find the Pure Vessel.

In the end, Kira never made it out of the Abyss on her own, but at least she got a good parting shot at her Father:

“You be careful with that Pure Vessel of yours, Daddy-dearest. After all, love is blind, is it not?”

Her words rang true. The King hadn’t noticed that His Pure Vessel was no longer pure until it was already sealed away.

***

Gugndeer led Kira to Dirtmouth. She had been nagging him to take her lately. He had been meaning to, but tutoring her was a lot of work, and he needed to keep food on the table as well.

Not to mention, there was a circus in town! Kira loved to sing, and she desperately wanted to go. Apparently, tickets were only 100 Geo, which was pretty cheap compared to some other shows Gugndeer had seen before.

The Troupe Master was a sinister God, and Gugndeer did his best to keep Kira away, but no, the little shit had to go and hug him goodbye. To Grimm’s credit, he hugged her back, but he told her, “If you ever want to have a real adventure, light the Lantern and we’ll come pick you up, alright?”

Gugndeer would have punched him if it weren’t for the fact that the altercation would likely end in his death.

Luckily for him, however, Kira seemed pretty content to receive an autograph from Grimm and move on with her day, although she asked Gugndeer if life really was that boring compared to the thrill of the Troupe. He assured her that it was a matter of perspective, and Grimm just lived a different lifestyle than theirs.

The shopkeep—Gugndeer remembered Sly from before he was exiled—took one look at Kira and decided she needed a nail. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled down an address, handing it off to her and asking if she wanted to buy anything. Kira selected a charm and bade him farewell.

Gugndeer stole a peek at the paper. It was the address of the last living Nailsmith. He would have to catch up with the old fellow sometime.

The map shop didn’t have much, but the couple seemed to like Kira and Gugndeer enough. They left without buying anything, but Kira seemed to like giving out free hugs. He figured it was the years of solitude.

The elder towards the center of town sure appreciated the hug; in fact, he refused to let go of poor Kira! She and Gugndeer ended up chatting with him for a few hours.

All in all, it was a pretty productive day.

***

“Gugndeer?” Kira asked on their way home.

“Yes? What is it?” He replied.

“Do you think that one day I’ll be as big and strong as you and the people we met today?” She looked uncertain. Insecure. It made his heart ache.

“You’ve got a long life ahead of you, Kira,” he said, placing a hand on her head. “You’re already a powerful mage. After all those years alone, your will and voice never faltered. You don’t need to be big to be strong. Remember that.”

Kira didn’t respond. She didn’t need to. The two of them walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira is a pretty self absorbed Vessel. She doesn't mean bad by it; she just gets carried away in her own thoughts and doesn't have room for others in her mind, so it makes sense that she wouldn't realize that her siblings were all gone until it was pointed out.
> 
> She lived day to day just eating Lifeblood seeds and singing to herself. She writes her own songs; maybe one day I'll post some of her work.


	38. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh take this

who’s ready for an otp you didn’t know you needed until now?

[Godseeker X Tiso (art by me)](https://incorrecthollowknight.tumblr.com/post/634817035253202944/are-you-guys-ready-to-obtain-an-otp-you-didnt)

give it a shot, even if the pair isn’t your cup of tea.


	39. Random conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just random conversations between characters that popped in my head.

(Post Embrace the Void)

"You good, Hollow?" Ghost asked.  
"No. I just played tug of war for my mind with a goddess for an extended period of time."  
"Uh..."  
"Fought over like Helen of fucking Troy," Hollow muttered under their breath.

(Yes, I'm aware that Helen of Troy doesn't exist in HK. I just thought it was funny.)

***

(Would you Rather)

Ghost rubbed their hands together and asked, "Would you rather kill Grimm or—"  
"Yes! Kill him!" Hornet yelled and slammed her hands on the table.  
"I didn't even finish the question—"  
"I don't care! Kill him!" Hornet had a dangerous gleam in her eyes.  
Grimm gulped, eyes wide. "I'm feeling a little unsafe..." he said quietly.

(I headcanon that Hornet despises Grimm.)

***

(After getting Void Heart)

Ghost clutched their head and screamed, "I can't take it anymore! I just wanna die!"  
A Sibling snapped, "We all wanna die!"

***

(Grimm and Ghost playing a board game)

Ghost sighed. "You suck at this."  
Grimm narrowed his eyes and grinned. "I also suck other things, you know..."  
Ghost facepalmed. "I'm not letting you suck my dick in a fucking waiting room, Grimm."  
Grimm frowned,leaning back in his chair. "Worth a shot."

(I also headcanon that Grimm just doesn't give a fuck about where he and Ghost fuck. GrimmGhost=OTP.)

***

Hornet threw her hands in the air and walked away from Ghost and Hollow. 

"I'm going home and pretending I still like you both," she sighed in annoyance.

***

Quirrel gave Monomon an incredulous look. "How do you fuck up two times thirty?!"

He buried his face in his hands. "How are you the TEACHER and fuck up two times thirty?!"

Monomon just shrugged, looking sheepish.

***

"Divine, is that Nutella?" Brumm asked incredulously. They were literally in the middle of practice, for the Heart's sake!

Divine held up the container. The label said "Rich and Creamy Chocolate Frosting".

"That's worse!" Brumm said through gritted teeth.

"No," Divine replied. "It's rich and creamy!"

(This is a conversation two classmates of mine had, actually. At 8:45 in the morning.)

***

"So, uh..." Hollow tried to think of a topic to talk about. "What's a trend you're relieved died out...?"

Hornet didn't even hesitate. "Polio."

(Another conversation I had with a classmate.)

***

The Nightmare King practically kicked open the door to the Radiance's room.

"You just don't believe in knocking, do you?" the Radiance sighed. Her twin was an asshole, really.

"We have fingertips." the Nightmare King sounded traumatized. The Radiance rolled her eyes. 

"And?" She asked impatiently.

"And we don't have toe tips," her twin continued.

The Radiance narrowed her eyes. What was he getting at?

"But we can still TIPTOE!" he shrieked.

The Radiance had an existential crisis right then and there.

*** 

"I feel old," the Pale King complained. "That can't possibly be a sign of inner peace."

***

Divine shrugged. "Brumm is having a midlife crisis, and Grimm is just having a crisis."

***

(Fighting Uumuu)

Quirrel was covered in burns from the acid and electricity. They were losing.

"What's our comeback strategy here?" He called to Ghost.

Ghost just yelled, "Pray!"

***

Ghost held up a book, showing a nasty-looking monster. Oro peered at it, amused.

"What would you do if I was being attacked by it?" Ghost asked.

"Join forces with you. It can't deal with two stubborn sons of bitches," Oro replied nonchalantly and returned to meditating.

***

Grimm set up a presentation one day and Ghost and co. attended to humor him. The Troupe Master cleared his throat and spoke.

"One day I'll pretend to be gay. I'll make a lot of female friends, become their confidant, and then, when they least expect it... Bam!"

He knocked over his presentation but didn't really seem to care.

"I'll fuck their boyfriends!" he yelled.

***

"You were supposed to destroy the Infection, not succumb to it!" Hornet shrieked.

Ghost just made a shit ton of weird sounds, one of which sounding suspiciously close to "UwU".

***

"Ghost, don't do it," Hornet warned.

Ghost looked her head in the eye and mimicked being lost in thought.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... I'm gonna do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is my life


	40. Update

Okay so updates aren’t really coming out. At all. And here’s why:

To put it simply, I have lost the ability and motivation to write Hollow Knight stories. Art I can’t do just fine. Incorrect quotes? Easy! But stories... not so much. Hallownest’s Children’s Asylum will still be updated, albeit very slowly, but this book is done for the foreseeable future.

For all of you that are still waiting for your chapter, I am so sorry. I just... can’t do it. I tried, I read through all the requests, played through half the game, read some fan fictions, watched some theories and animations... I’ve done everything to make this work. But it won’t, and so here I am, writing this chapter.

Guilt is eating me alive over this. I feel like I failed you. But I don’t regret this decision.

This is goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good one!


End file.
